When Things Are Broken
by MeganxDegrassi
Summary: An unexpected accident has everyone going out of their way to make things right, but Imogen knows that nothing's fine, it's all wrong.
1. Mysterious Nights

**This is a short beginning, but it kind of establishes the situation. This will mostly be in Imogen's point of view (a first person perspective), but when it changes, it will be a third person point of view, because I really only want to be inside of Imogen's head for this particular story.**

-Imogen-

Normally, walking through the streets at night was beautiful. I always loved the mysterious beauty of the stars and moon being the only natural light to guide me. I enjoyed passing under the sometimes flickering streetlights in the dark, watching my shadow move as if I were under the sun. I liked to count how many lights inside houses would flicker on or off as citizens decided to go to bed, or woke up in the night. It was probably strange, but I loved the feeling of the silence surrounding me, but not actually feeling completely alone; the possibility of someone being around the very next corner thrilled me. (One time, I actually did run into someone, it was awkward, and we both giggled about how much we had just scared each other before passing along and going back to our original schedule.)

_Normally, _I loved these things. _Tonight, _I did not. Tonight, the thought of not being completely alone wasn't just a thought, it was a feeling, it was a known fact.

Tonight, I was being followed. I was regretting not telling anyone that I had gone for a walk, but I never told anyone. I didn't tell my parents, my boyfriend, Eli Goldsworthy, I didn't even tell my best friend, Bianca DeSousa, about my nightly walks. My dog, Volta, knew, but she would never tell.

She couldn't help me either.

I didn't tell anyone because this was _my_ time, my time to be alone and at peace with the entire world. It was a time when I wasn't settling disputes between the people I cared about. My parents were often fighting, and so were Eli and Bianca. I was always the peace keeper, finding common grounds and getting stressed out to try to calm everyone down. It was torture, my parents fought, just to fight, and Eli and Bianca fought because of who her boyfriend was, Mark Fitzgerald. Fitz was a guy Eli had problems with in the past, and it was something he couldn't quite _leave_ in the past. I kept mutual feelings for Fitz, trying to maintain some peace.

I rounded sharp corners to try to avoid my pursuer. This person was so big and built like a man, but I wasn't entirely sure it was a guy, when I peeked back at him (or her), I caught a glimpse of extremely long, dark hair that fell past his (or her) shoulders and cover his (or her) face. I walked fast and took unusual detours that led me astray from my normal route, but didn't get me lost.

The man was gaining on me—it seemed that however fast I walked, he was always faster. He got close enough to me that I could feel his breath on my neck.

As soon as I felt the warmth of him breathing down my neck, I started running, full speed and no stopping. His footsteps picked up, too, the thud of his big work boots hitting the pavement fast and hard. The sound got closer and the next thing I knew, there was a cloth wrapped around my mouth as he pulled me back into his chest. My heart was beating faster than it ever had and I struggled to break free as he securely tied the gag around my head, completely muting my screams.

He took me—kicking and screaming— into a nearby alley. He shoved me hard against a wall, my head hitting the cold brick with a _crack. _He put his arm against my neck and looked into my eyes. His eyes were dark in the night, I couldn't tell where his pupil stopped and where the iris began.

When he spoke, my last bit of doubt had faded, he was indeed a guy. "You're a pretty little freak, aren't you?" His voice was deep and made my whole entire body rumble underneath his arm.

I tried not to breathe in as he smiled toothily and breathed right in my face. He groped my waist with his free hand, and I realized that his intentions were much more than just killing me. My heart sped and my eyes widened in terror, my head pounded and I felt blood trickling down the back of my neck.

My head was spinning as he pushed me to the ground, pinning me down with his knees on my thighs and ripped off my shirt. I was using my last bit of energy trying to scream and attempting to claw at his face. He managed to fight back my attack and slap me across the face. He put his finger to his lips and smiled sinisterly, keeping me pinned as he removed my skirt, and then…

…Everything went black.

-Eli-

It was two in the morning when Eli Goldsworthy got the call. He had been in the middle of a nightmare, driving down the streets in his hearse, searching for his girlfriend who had gone missing.

It was an awful dream; the pain of her being lost in this world—and not safe in his arms—ct him to the very core of his being. He was thankful to be awoken by the call, the music itself was even a blessing to wake to, Paisley Jacket by The Dead Hand.

He rolled over and picked up his phone, not even bothering to check the caller ID.

"Hello?" He answered in a raspy, sleepy voice, which caused him to clear his throat as he sat up.

"Eli?" The panicked voice of Imogen's mother rang in his ears, instantly throwing his mind into full swing.

"Mrs. Moreno? Everything okay?" His tone was noticeably worried, but nowhere near as bad as hers was.

"Do you know where Imogen is? She isn't in her room," the words made his eyes go wide, it was like _de ja vu _to him, the beginning of his nightmare starting all over, but this time for real.

"No, sorry Mrs. Moreno. Have you tried calling her?" He suggested, trying to stay calm as he threw on the clothes he had left on the floor from the previous day.

"Yes, multiple times, no answer. I'm worried," he could hear the worry in her voice, she didn't need to clarify, but Mrs. Moreno was really hoping on Imogen being out with Eli; she'd rather her be out having an affair with her boyfriend than any other alternatives that had penetrated her thoughts as soon as she had found Imogen's empty bedroom.

"I'll come get you, we'll go look for her, try calling again," he hung up and grabbed his keys, quickly jotting down a note he could leave his parents, Bullfrog and Cece. He left the note on the table on his was out of the house.

He jumped into his antique hearse and started driving to the Moreno's, keeping his eyes peeled for any signs of Imogen. When he arrive at the house, he beeped the horn a few times before Imogen's mom came running out of the house and into the car.

He tossed her his phone, "Call from here, block the number," he said, stepping on the gas before she had a chance to speak," she could just be ignoring the number."

Mrs. Moreno did as she was told while closely watching the streets for her daughter, the phone rang a few times then went to voicemail, she looked at Eli, "No answer."

"Damn it, Imogen," Eli said, hitting the steering when then rolling down his window. "Call from my number, maybe she'll answer me."

Mrs. Moreno dialed Imogen's number as Eli called her name out the window. Just as the call went to voicemail, a man in all black and work boots dashed out of an alley-way nearby. Eli slammed on his breaks and his antique hearse jerked to a halt, _Sorry Morty_, he thought to the hearse as he slammed the door.

He ran down the alley-way with Mrs. Moreno following closely behind. He couldn't believe his eyes when he stared down the alley and saw the beautiful young girl lying naked and still on the pavement. He ran as fast as he could to Imogen, never-minding her naked state, and picked her up gently, yelling for Mrs. Moreno to grab her clothes that were spewed all over the alley-way while he dashed back to his hearse, carefully carrying Imogen along. He opened the back door and gently placed her so she was laying down safely. He found a Degrassi sweatshirt and wrapped it around her bleeding scalp tight, to try to keep it from bleeding so profusely.

Her mother returned quickly with her clothes, when she hopped in the back, next to Imogen, El got out, slamming the door and running to the drivers-side door. It seemed like it took hours to finally arrive at the hospital while he worried about Imogen, her body had been growing cold and he hadn't had time to check for a pulse. He had, nonetheless, made it there and carried her into the hospital.

The medics took her in straight away, allowing Mrs. Moreno to go into the hospital room with her, but making Eli wait in agony in the waiting room.

He sighed and pulled out his phone, knowing he should make a call, he searched through his contacts and clicked 'send', then waited impatiently for an answer.

"Really, douche? It's practically three in the morning," Bianca's sleepy voice answered angrily.

"You should come to the hospital. It's Imogen…"

**Review, Please? Constructive criticism is fine. I hope you like it though, I'll try to update as often as possible. **


	2. The Darkness

**Hello! I was very glad that you guys enjoyed that first chapter :3. It kind of freaked me out though O_O, like I don't want to disappoint anyone with what happens next or anything. I hope I don't. Anyway, the first part of this chapter is kind of slow, I think you'll understand why as you read through it, I think it gets better toward the end. I hope you enjoy! **

*Imogen*

The last thing I remembered was the dark. Everything had been black and dark, nothing else was visible other than a black color that was dark as tar. That was the last and only thing I could remember, my thoughts going dark, the night growing darker, and a dark and evil pain shooting through my body. I could recall nothing else.

I closed my eyes to black and was opening them to the brightest light I had even seen. It was a light so bright, that I thought I was dying. I shielded my eyes from the intense light with my hands. Under the shade of my hands, I blinked a few times as the bright-whiteness disappeared and sound began to fill in the air around me. Slowly removing my hand from my face, I looked around at four people who were circled around me.

The room was white, with machines that were hooked up to me from wires connecting to my skin; one machine was beeping at a steady pace. That was the first thing I noticed. The second thing I noticed was the harmonious voice of the older women who was standing to my right.

"Imogen, sweetie, how are you feeling?" she cooed, her voice dripping with concern.

I looked around to see who she was addressing. When no one answered, I looked back to her, "Imogen?" I asked, wondering who possessed the unique name she had used.

"That's you, Imm," a teenage girl to my left, who looked like she had just gotten out of bed with messy, curly, dark brown hair, said, pointing at me and offering me a weak smile.

"Don't you remember anything?" An older man, next to the teenage girl, who spoke strangely asked. He looked at me with pain and concern in his eyes. I shook my head, noticing that when I did so, the back of my head throbbed, "I'll go get a doctor," The man stated before promptly turning on his heel and walking out of the room. I stared at the place he had just been standing, _Doctor?_

I flickered my gaze to the pretty dark haired girl he had been previously standing by, "Did he just say doctor?" I asked, looking past her and around at the room a bit more, "I'm in a hospital…" My voice trailed off at the realization hit me.

I had been hurt.

I briefly reflected on the pain of the darkness that had surrounded me. The darkness hurt me and, now, I was in the hospital. My eyes immediately flew to the darkest thing in the room. There was a teenage boy, standing next to the older woman on my right. The boy's hair was a dark brown that it was almost black, his jacket was black, and his pants were black. The shirt underneath his jacket was the only thing he had on that wasn't the dark and evil color, it was gray. His face was stricken with grief, as if he just lost someone close to him. He stared straight ahead at the wall across the room, only allowing me to see the side of his face. Without thought, I began examining the side of his face, his gorgeous jaw line and how his dark hair almost fell into his eyes.

My gaze lingered as I took in the dark beauty he possessed. He turned his head to look at me and our eyes met for a short second, causing my heart to skip a beat, the machine next to me skipping a "beep" in return. I looked away, embarrassed. Luckily, before anyone cold comment on my faux pas, the older man with the funny speech walked in, closely followed by a young doctor.

"Imogen, good morning," The young doctor said with a smile as he walked up to my bed. The doctor was young, he had to have been fresh out of med-school, he looked young with his short brown hair and brown eyes that smiled when he did. "I'm Dr. Chris. Imogen, honey, can you tell me who this is?" He asked, motioning to the woman to my right with his arm, I noticed that his arms looked a bit more strong and muscular than your average, nerdy doctor would.

I examined the woman's face; she had chocolate brown eyes that matched her short, brown hair. The woman looked at me hopefully as I tried to attach a name to her face. I shook my head slowly and the hope sunk from her expression and faded to pain.

"Sorry," I said sadly, upset that my answer had hurt this woman.

Dr. Chris scribbled down something on a clipboard that he had carried with him when he had walked in the room, "Hmm, okay. We're going to have to run a few tests. It'll be about an hour. Get acquainted." He smiled and walked out of the hospital room, looking like he had thought this was the funniest thing in the world.

I looked over to the woman on my right, "So who are you?" I tilted my head curiously.

"I'm your mother, honey." She informed me, smiling lovingly at me. I nodded, realizing that that was something obvious. I still didn't recognize her, but it was obvious from the second that I had woken up that this woman was my mother. I offered her a small smile.

I looked over to the older man with the silly speech, "So, you're my dad?" I asked, hopefully not making myself look stupid with my assumptions.

The man nodded, smiling, "You remember?" I reluctantly shook my head, waiting for the pain to take over his eyes the way it had with my mother. Fortunately, the pain didn't go through his eyes, instead his light brown eyes seemed to flash an understanding as he kept his smile and nodded, "That's okay, sweetie."

"Eli, maybe you and I should leave, she needs some time with her parents," The teenage girl next to me said. The boy in black looked over at her and nodded, not speaking. "We'll get our time with her soon enough," the girl said, looking at me and smiling before exiting the room.

The boy followed her, turning back to look at me when he got to the doorway, resting his hand on the door frame, "I'll see you soon," he said quietly, so quietly it seemed that if he spoke any louder, the world would shatter. He walked out of the room.

Then the darkest thing in the room was gone, along with the butterflies in my stomach that I hadn't even noticed until they were gone.

~xxx~

Imogen's torn parents sat in their broken daughters room until the doctor came back to take her into a separate room for testing. They sat there, trying to conjure up the best memories from Imogen's childhood, but having no luck with her remembering her own life.

The best part about it was something Imogen wouldn't be able to appreciate in this state; her parents were getting along. There was no yelling or angry words within a hearing distance of her hospital bed, just laughter as they recalled her silly childhood moments.

When the doctor took her in for testing, Imogen's parents fond Eli and Bianca in the hospitals cafeteria. They were sitting at a table. There was silence in the air that seemed unbreakable, even after Imogen's parents joined them. Bianca had gotten red jell-o, she had no idea why, she wasn't really hungry. The jell-o was really just something that was supposed to get her mind off of things. It didn't serve its purpose, she just sat there, poking it with a fork and letting it jiggle. When she got bored of that, she started crushing it up.

As she did so, she thought about Imogen. How could someone as sweet and kind as her best friend deserve to be thrown into such a spectacle as she had been? She was pretty sure Imogen never even hurt a fly, what on earth would make someone want to hurt someone as innocent as her?

Bianca secretly wished it had been herself that this had happened to; she would have a better chance at defending herself from an attacker than Imogen did. And, even if she couldn't defend herself from the monster, at least the universe would have finally paid her back for her unmentionable past of crimes and gang violence.

_This. World. Is. Shit, _she thought, violently stabbing the jell-o with each word.

Eli watched Bianca stab at her jell-o, the red bits getting all over her plate reminding him of fresh blood being spilled onto a white surface. He imagined it in his mind as the blood and guts of the monster that had hurt Imogen. He would do anything to see the filthy creature be painfully paid-back for the horrendous things he had done to this amazing girl, this girl who was the one person in Eli's life that could distract him and make him smile no matter what the circumstance. If Eli was told he could kill this man himself, he would in a heartbeat, loving every second of the slow and painful death he would cause the miscreant.

The thought almost had him smiling, almost.

He hopped this man would rot in Hell.

*Imogen*

A team of doctors put me through a series of excruciating tests: brain scans, a bunch of things I didn't fully understand, and questions I didn't have any answers to. I was sure they came to the same conclusion with every test they managed to think of. You would think they would have given up after the first three tests, but, no, they tested me like I was the only thing they had to worry about in this entire universe.

By the time it was over, I was annoyed, especially with Dr. Chris; the smiley doctor had laughed at everything I said, as if I were a _comedian_ or something. It made me feel even more childish and stupid than this entire memory loss situation had.

When the tests finally stopped, the doctors sat me down with my family and friends. It was finally time for them to tell us what everything going on inside my head meant.

"Imogen has amnesia," Dr. Chris told us.

Someone mumbled, "No duh."

Dr. Chris ignored the comment, continuing on, "We're not sure how permanent he case is and we can't say for sure when, or even_ if_ she will ever remember anything. When she hit her head, it was a terrible, and apparently hard, collision. It was hit in just the right place, at just the right angle that it sent the parts of her brain that contain her memory into shock. It is for that reason, paired with the fact that maybe her inner conscience doesn't want to remember what she experienced, that her amnesia is so unpredictable." Everyone listened to him with intense concentration, and when he finally finished with the explanation, he smiled, "I'm very sorry. Does anyone have any questions?"

"It's not going to be like that movie, _Fifty First Dates, _right? We're not going to have to start over every day, will we?" The girl who my parents told me was my best friend, Bianca, asked.

"Oh, no, nothing like that at all. Try to work with her, though, maybe things being described to her will help trigger some memories. I wish you luck, and she can check out tomorrow morning." He winked at Bianca and smiled before walking out of the room.

I sighed and moved to the middle of my bed, crisscrossing my legs and wincing at the pain from touching some of the bruises that my body seemed to be covered in. Where had these bruises come from, anyway? How exactly did I get hurt?

Dr. Chris had said it was something I wouldn't want to remember…

I looked up at all the people around me, all of their expressions mirroring the same grief as the person next to them, "So what happened to me?" I asked, breaking the painfully depressing silence that hung in the air. "I mean, yeah, I was hurt, I hit my head. I got that, but how?"

They all looked at me then at each other, as if answering my question would be the difference between life and death.

"Some_one_ hurt you, you were attacked, baby," my mother was the one to speak, her voice breaking as she openly fought back tears.

At the sound of the word 'hurt,' my eyes flew to the darkest thing in the room, "Was it you?" I asked the dark haired boy who wore all black that I now knew as 'Eli.'

**Okay, so it makes enough sense that Imogen would think it was Eli, right? I hope so, anyway, I know this idea may be a little generic, this whole memory loss situation. But, I am trying my best to make it original, I have it all planned out to the very end, and I do think that it is a bit different than the whole "I lost my memory, now my boyfriend will help me remember everything from now on" type ordeal. Okay. So yeah :3. Review, please. :D. **


	3. Remnants

**Okayokay, hello (: this chapter is kind of a filler, uhhm, I enjoy it, but there isn't much huge crazy weird stuff happening, I guess. There is cute and happy things going on, so I hope you like it (: Meow. **

_~xxxxxx~_

_ Was it you?_ The words echoed in Eli's head over and over, the pain hitting him anew each time his mind hit replay. These painful words had sent him into complete shock; they rang in his ears and it was impossible to hear anything else overtop of them. They made Eli freeze in the same position, with the same dumb-founded expression, for several seconds.

Overtop of them, he couldn't hear Mrs. Moreno's words as she told her daughter that, of course, it hadn't been Eli, Eli was the one that helped save her.

He cut right in the middle of Mrs. Moreno's explanation, "Why would you think that?" He asked Imogen, pain and upset cracking his voice towards the end. He hadn't thought he had done anything to make her think this, what had he done wrong? He hadn't slept since he found her in that alley-way, he'd been civil to a girl he couldn't stand, he'd even took the liberty of buying Imogen a bouquet of her favourite flowers, tulips, to help her feel more at home in the bland hospital room. Of course, she didn't know any of this, she'd been asleep or in testing during all of his acts of kindness and love, but he still couldn't understand what he had done to make her ask such an absurd question. He hadn't done anything he had noticed that would particularly upset her; even his dark thoughts had been in her defense, never straying away from avenging her.

Imogen looked at him, clearly confused and embarrassed, maybe even afraid to answer his question. She finally shook her head after a few silent seconds, "Well, the pain, it was dark…you're dark," she explained quietly, looking down at her hands nervously.

Imogen's mother looked back and forth between the two of them, not knowing what to think about what her daughter had assumed. She wanted Imogen to think differently of Eli; if it wasn't for him who knew if her precious daughter would even be alive right now.

The thought made her shutter. She decided the Eli and Imogen needed time alone and looked over to her husband and Bianca, whispering for them to leave the room before she quickly herded them away. They left in an awkward silence, leaving the two alone. Eli looked at the girl he loved, sighing and taking a cautious step closer to her hospital bed, "Imo, I didn't hurt you. I could never," he said, deciding not to get too close and stopping his step.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to just think that. I should have just asked my parents about you when I had a chance, but I didn't because you kind of…" she looked down, nervously playing with her hands, "…scared me."

The pain coursed through Eli again, he looked down at his attire, mentally cursing himself for wearing his usual black get-up. He walked over to her and sat carefully on the edge of her bed, taking her right hand between both of his. "No need to be sorry, I get it. Really. I'm sorry I scared you. But, I just want you to know that I'll never intentionally cause you any type of pain. Not ever," he told her, staring into her chocolate brown eyes with so much love that it hurt.

*Imogen*

I stared back into Eli's eyes, trying to understand what everything meant. If the butterflies in my stomach whenever he was around weren't there due to fear, what were they? As I kept staring back into his emerald green eyes, all associations I had created with him and darkness in my mind began to fade away.

The butterflies didn't fade with the associations, they increased tenfold and I managed to give him a nod, giving him the go ahead to speak again, because I felt that if I opened my mouth, the butterflies would be all over the floor.

"So you remember the pain?" He looked concerned.

I nodded again, breaking away from his intense gaze and towards the other side of the room, feeling tears form in my eyes, " I do, it was terrible."

"I'm sorry," he said through clenched teeth, then placed his hand on my jaw and gently turned my head so I was looking at him, "I'll try and help you forget, love."

"Aren't you supposed to help me _remember_?" I asked, trying to ignore the fact that my heart was beating out of my chest and that the butterflies in my stomach were threatening to jump out onto the floor.

Eli smiled softly, "I'd rather you forget all of the pain you've been cause than remember anything at all."

His words sent tingles up my spine and, out of impulse and sudden happiness, I leaned in a kissed him, feeling a rush of sparks and warmth sweep through my body. To my surprise, he didn't jerk away, instead he moved his hand that was on my jaw to the side of my neck, stretching his fingers along to the back of my neck. He kissed back sensually and passionately, making me less aware of his movements as the world faded around us. I felt sparks in every place that our skin was touching. Reluctantly, I placed my hand on his chest then gently pushed away, feeling a warm blush spread through my cheeks as his eyes met mine with a smile.

"I'm sorry," I blurted out, not really sure what I had don't or how big of a fool I had just made of myself.

"Don't be," he told me with a breath-taking smirk, "I would have done that anyway if you gave me five more seconds."

"So, then you and I are…" I trailed off, not wanting to make another false assumption out-loud.

"Together. For two months as of nine days ago," he removed his hand from my neck then took my hand and kissed it. "The happiest two months of my life, at that."

I smiled at him, finally understanding the feelings I had been feeling since I first laid my eyes on him. The butterflies and the nerves he gave me had absolutely nothing to do with fear, but rather, everything to do with an immense attraction toward the dark boy.

Maybe all darkness wasn't that bad.

_~xxx~_

The rest of the day had droned on, Eli let everyone else back in the room and we shared normal conversation. Well, a sort of normal type of conversation that I was growing used to; people trying to push me to remember things that I couldn't. And, as much as tried, I always came up with blanks, as if I had never existed before the day with the dark pain.

It all made me tired, tired and annoyed. It was tiring, trying to conjure up thoughts that didn't exist and it was annoying, being the only clueless one in the room who couldn't rightfully enjoy an inside joke or happy memory that everyone else could.

I became exhausted at an early hour and my mother decided I needed some sleep. She, yet again, led everyone out of the hospital room, claiming she'd be there when I woke up the next morning. Then, I was alone. Alone with new thoughts and information to begin to process and form as new memories for myself.

I wasn't alone for long, because I quickly fell asleep as the events of the day hit me like a brick wall, making me fall asleep, and my dreams weren't a very lonely place.

-zz-

_There was a deafening cracking noise as a pain rushed through the back of my head, warm liquids beginning to trickle from an opened wound the collision had caused. Everything was black and nothing was visible, almost like I was blind. I was shoved to the cold ground and pinned down, unable to move. I couldn't see what was holding me down, just the continuing blackness._

_ I clawed at the darkness, but was unsuccessful. I tried to scream but the sound was muted. A pain began shooting all the way up my body and tears began to run down my face. There was nothing I could do now besides wait for it to end. _

_ Wait for what I could only imagine would be death to come. _

-zz-

I was woken up, being shaken, "Imogen, Imogen, are you okay?" I popped my eyes open to the dark, sweet voice. I looked up at Eli in total fear, because he was standing in the position that the darkness had previously occupied.

"Don't hurt me," I cringed back, afraid of the pain returning.

"Imogen, I would never hurt you, remember? It was just a nightmare," he looked upset, but his voice didn't show any signs of the emotion, it actually seemed to drip with compassion and honestly.

I nodded and looked around, "Where are my parents?"

"They went home, Imo, I told them I'd stay here and keep an eye on you. I think they finally trust me…Well, you're mom does, at least," He smiled and chuckled lightly, I didn't understand but I smiled anyway, enjoying the sound of his laugh. "Are you okay?" He reached down and wiped a tear from my eye.

I hadn't even noticed I'd been crying, I nodded, rubbing my face to make sure there weren't any other stray tears, "I had a nightmare, I'm okay now."

He sighed and sat down as he did earlier, "Is there anything I can do to help? Anything at all?"

"Lay with me?" The question came out of my mouth before I could even think it through. Had I not been terrified that this boy would hurt me thirty seconds ago? I mentally shook myself; kind of happy that I couldn't take it back, but worried about what his answer could end up being.

He smirked slightly and nodded. I moved over a little bit to the side to make room for him. He laid down next to me, on top of the blankets, turning on his side and resting an arm lightly over my stomach. I turned on my side so my back was to him and he gently wrapped his arm tighter, pulling himself closer to me. His torso against my back was warm and comforting, it sent a rush of happiness through me and I smiled, all remnants of my dream disappearing completely.

"Now go to sleep," he whispered quietly in my ear.

"I closed my eyes, ready to sleep for the rest of the night.

_~xxxx~_

When we pulled up to the quaint brick house, I was sitting in the backseat of my parent's car, I hoped to gain some sort of memory of past activities. There was nothing. This area surrounded by four brick walls and enclosed with a roof didn't give me any feelings that 'home' was supposed to bring; I didn't feel any compassion or sense of belonging as my parents lead me through the hallway to my room. My room was going to be my last hope, I decided. People's rooms are supposed to be bits and pieces of who _they_ are, supposed to be places where someone can be completely alone _and_ happy.

When we reached the door to my room, I told my parents they could get back on with whatever they normally did, and that I would find them if I needed anything. They walked away and I ran my fingers down the dark wood, resting my hand on the doorknob. I took a deep breath in and closed my eyes, slowly turning the knob and opening the door. Taking one step inside, I slowly opened my eyes to a room with walls that were a deep shade of violet and covered in pictures and posters. In the middle of the room was a twin sized canopy bed, the sheets on the bed a lighter shade of violet than the walls. Pushed up against the wall to my left was an armoire filled with accessories of all sorts: cat ears, earrings, necklaces, glasses, funky nail polish and gloves.

I smiled and put on a pair of cat ears and a different pair of glasses, then walked around the room, looking at the pictures posted on the walls. There were pictures of me with all four of the people I had met in the past twenty-four hours, and many other people that I pegged off as extra family members and friends I had yet to meet. The pictures seemed to capture every happy moment I must have encountered in my entire life—had I not remembered the pain of the darkness or knew that someone had hurt me, I would have believed that my entire life was a mixture of rainbows and sunshine.

The room had not accomplished what I had originally intended, I still had no recollection of my past, but it did end up making me feel like I belonged. I sat on _my _bed, surrounded by the deep violet walls, feeling happy and at home.

I laid back and smiled, when all of a sudden a big furry beast pushed through the door I left cracked open and jumped on my bed, licking my face. I giggled and bed this cute dog, sitting up on the bed, and the dog sitting next to me.

I smiled and pet the top of its head, "Hi Volta," I said, not sure where the name had come from, but positive that it was the right name.

**There you go, Imogen remembers Volta, her very good friend that she tells everything to,,,, HURRAY. No, but seriously, I hope you enjoyed it, pleasepleaseplease review, I love hearing what you guys think. Also, I want to give a shout out type ordeal to (twitter name) YeahItsAsya follow her, because she's the one who told me to write again. Okay? Okay(: **


	4. Nicknames and Neanderthals

**Hihihi, okay, this chapter is mostly a filler. I really enjoyed writing it for specific reasons, meow. I have a lot in store for this story(heheh, store - story), and I hope you enjoy. Now read, my fellow enthusiasts! **

*Imogen*

"You won't recognize yourself,  
_the things that you've done  
and you're too cold to melt  
and you've come undone…"_

The alarm I had set on my phone, so I could wake up early enough to enjoy my day, began to fill the once asleep room. I slowly rubbed my eyes and got up, not turning off the alarm, just enjoying the song that was becoming so familiar after using it as an alarm for four continuous days.

I jumped out of bed and started raiding my closet, which was filled with the most original and stunning outfits and arrangements anyone could ever imagine; anything I would ever ask for. I looked through countless amounts of clothes, trying to find the perfect outfit for this morning mood. A mood I could only describe as _awake, _wide awake.

"And I'll break bullets for you!" I sang out loud to the chorus of the song, finally picking a black mini skirt, red leggings, and a red v-neck with skull and crossbones on the front of it to wear for the day. I didn't mind if the whole house cold hear my voice, I learned that I had spent mornings alone, for at least an hour after I woke up, except for my trusty pet Volta, whom was tired of my early morning shenanigans and jumped off my bed and sleepily walked out of the room to find some peace and quiet.

I folded my clothes and gathered supplies and then journeyed down the long hallway to the bathroom. I plugged my iPod into my iHome and let music blast through the bathroom. I started the shower and stepped in, letting the warm water hit me as I sang out loud to songs I wasn't even sure how I knew; the music and lyrics seemed to be etched into my brain for all of eternity. I sang and showered, reflecting on the routines that were becoming familiar, new things I could do to try to gain some memory, and just how everything seemed so great.

Home-life was happy, my parents loved me and everyone was always putting smiles on everyone's faces. Friend-life was exciting, Bianca was so nice to me, always asking how I was and always happily pushing me a bit more out there to help me gain my memory during the times we hung out. My love-life was terrifying, but amazing at the same time, the way Eli made me feel seemed to drive me hormonal and crazy whenever he was near; it was scary being in love with someone who seemed so dark, someone I barely knew.

It was stunning how amazing someone's life could be. It was all the happy that seemed to surround me that made me care less about having no concrete memories of the past. Maybe I didn't need those memories to be happy.

After I got out of the shower, I got dressed and brushed my hair, then checked my text messages.

I had two texts from Bianca:

_"Hey, Imm,"_ and _"Finish your shower, hoe."_

I giggled when she called me "hoe," she was joking and I knew it, it was just funny to me.

I texted her back, telling her to come over with an extreme amount of smiley faces to help show my excited and happy emotions through the life-less form of communication. Then, I trotted back to my room, still brushing my hair. I went over to my armoire and picked out my accessories for the day, a pair of fishnet gloves that went to my elbows, a pair of glasses, and a headband that had the skull and cross bone design that was on my shirt. I looked in the mirror and smiled at the strangely adorable attire I had dawned and deciding to keep my hair down for the day.

Then, I grabbed the camera that was sitting on my night stand and sent Eli a quick wake-up text before going outside to wait for Bianca. I let Volta roam around the lawn as I took pictures of her, the birds, and the squirrels for about fifteen minutes until Bianca pulled up in her shiny black car.

I put Volta back inside then skipped over to the passenger's side of Bianca's car and hopped in. I closed the door and buckled up.

"I see you've found your camera," she smiled, motioning to the beautiful black Nikon slung around my neck.

"I did," I smiled and nodded, snapping a quick photo of her, easily capturing the beauty my best friend seemed to possess from every angle.

"Hey!"

I giggled and she took the camera from around my neck, pulling me close so she could take a picture of the two of us. I smiled bright with her and waited for the camera to _click _and the picture to take. We took a few more pictures, laughing and posing for each different _click_.

Once we grew bored of the activity, she gave me the camera back, turned on the car stereo, and sped off down the street. We planned to go to the Dot for some late-morning breakfast specials and so she could finally re-introduce me to her boyfriend. The one she called _Fitz_. I wasn't sure why someone would want to be called by such a simple and juvenile name, but I didn't question. His nickname probably fit his qualities to a T. That's how everyone else had seemed so far.

Except for me, it seemed that everyone used a different nickname for me. My parents called me sweetie or honey; Bianca called me Imm; Eli called me Imo. Each one felt like it had a different meaning about myself, and often made me wonder if I had multiple personalities or which kind of person I actually was.

We sat at a table at the dot while we waited for Fitz to show up. I kept an eye on the door, waiting for a slightly abnormal guy to walk in, someone that fit the description and funny little cartoon I drew out in my head.

When he walked in and started towards our table, I realized that I recognized him. Not from before, of course, but there were some pictures of him, Bianca, and I up on my walls in my room. I was unsure how I never drew the connection of the tall bad boy who was approaching s and the replica bad boy in those pictures I had seen on my wall.

He walked up to our table, offering me a smile and kissing Bianca quick. Fitz roughly pulled out a chair and sat down, "Hey, Mo! How ya' feeling?"

I furrowed my eyebrows and looked at him, "Mo?"

"That's what I call you, babe," he smiled and chuckled at my oblivious attitude.

"Okay then. I'm fine, thanks," I smiled at him and took a sip of my coffee to try to keep myself from internally going insane.

_Mo? Seriously?_

"That's good. How's Emo bo—" Bianca nudged him, "I mean, how's Eli."

"Uh, he's great. I think," I said, forcing a smile as all the uncertainty of any actual information soared through me like a cold blast of wind, "Maybe we should all hang out! We could go see a movie! Doesn't that sound beautiful?"

I pushed the uncertainty aside and replaced it with excitement. A double date: how high school, how normal, how perfect. The fake smile on my face turned genuine and grew at the thought.

They both looked at me for a few seconds. "Um, sure. You should ask Eli after you're done eating," Bianca said, whipping out her cell phone and racing her fingers along the keys.

~xxxx~

Eli groaned to himself as he searched for clothes suitable for a _double date_. He didn't want to have to sit through a movie for two hours with a couple of Neanderthals. He wasn't even sure if he could keep up a façade of liking Bianca and Fitz for fifteen, let alone one hundred and twenty, minutes.

Bianca had texted him an hour earlier, saying that they _had_ to do this, for Imogen. He couldn't deny it when she put it that way, he'd do anything for the girl who filled his life with so much light and happiness.

So, when she called to ask him about the "terrific" double date idea, of course he told her that it could be done, and that it would be a completely wonderful time.

It wasn't a complete lie, anytime with her was a wonderful time, but it was strained when he had to spend this wonderful time with two people he couldn't stand. But, he would do it; he and Bianca had decided that last day at the hospital that they'd pretend to get along to make things easier for Imogen.

That's why they had refrained from being in the same room, until now. It was easiest that way. Now, he had to suck it up, and take it like a _man. _He prepared himself to mentally stay in control while he waited for them to come pick him up.

When they arrived in Bianca's car, he calmly got in the backseat next to Imogen, putting his arm around her and allowing her to lean into him for the endurance of the ride. There wasn't much conversation past the initial hellos, the only sound filling the car was the sound of Bianca's music blasting through the speakers. Eli was grateful for her music choice; the sound of Dead Hand put him more at ease.

~x~

They all settled down into seats in the theatre, the boys sitting on the outsides, and Bianca and Imogen sitting next to each other in the middle of them. When the movie started, the girls quit their giggling and talking and leaned into their boyfriends. Eli put his arm around Imogen and Fitz pulled Bianca into his lap.

The beginning of the movie was fine. Everyone was watching and enjoying it. It was a horror movie, so Imogen was getting really close to Eli every time something scary would happen, while Eli found each 'scary' scene to be hilarious, laughing every time they killed someone off, the cast dropping like flies. He tried to hold in his satanic laughter, but each death seemed less likely than the last.

"Hey, _Crazy_, would you shut up?" Fitz said, leaning to look at Eli, "Some of us are trying to watch the movie."

Eli clenched his teeth, "I'm watching it, too."

"Well, could you enjoy it a little less? I mean, Jesus! People are dying and all you can do is laugh?" Bianca joined in, her eyes flickering to Imogen, wondering how she was taking his laughter, wondering why Eli couldn't be a little more sensitive, but Imogen was just watching the movie intently.

Eli tightened his grip around Imogen's shoulders, pulling her close, "I'm sorry," he said to the movie screen as he began to try to concentrate his mind back on it.

"I think Emo boy has gone crazy, Bee," Fitz joked into Bianca's ear, causing them both to laugh.

Eli scoffed and tried to ignore the degrading comments, though they kept slurring from the uneducated boys lips like a waterfall. Eli jumped up, "That's it!" He yelled through the theatre, causing heads to turn and a chorus of _Shh's _to be thrown in his direction.

"Whoa, relax! I kid!" Fitz said, looking at Eli fiercely.

"Eli, what is going on?" Imogen looked at him a little scared and upset. As if she'd been in her own world, as if she hadn't noticed anything that had been going on outside of the movie.

Bianca smiled reassuringly at her, "Everything's fine, Imm. Sit down, Eli." Eli's face dropped and he pinched the bridge of his nose, sitting down carefully next to Imogen, feeling ashamed of his sudden outburst.

"I'm sorry, Imo." Eli shook his head to shake off any negative thoughts, smirking at her, "I promise, I'll be good now."

"Are you sure?..." Eli began to nod at her question, then a bright light flashed in his face, he looked up at the holder of the brightly lit flashlight.

"I'm going to have to ask you four to leave the theatre, we've gotten a lot of noise complaints about this section tonight," the man said, motioning for the four of them to stand and leave.

"We'll be quiet now," Imogen said, averting her gaze and stubbornly looking back at the movie screen.

*Imogen*

"C'mon, Mo, let's just go. It's your boyfriends fault, anyway," Fitz got up, lightly pushing Bianca off his lap, "Plus the movie's not even any good."

_What. The. Hell._

"Fine," I huffed, standing up and pushing past Eli and the man who was ever so _nicely_ kicking us out, and swiftly leaving the theatre. I could hear their voices call out behind me:

"Imo, wait."

"Imm, we can do something else."

"Don't take it personally, Mo."

My three friends chorused after me together, while I kept walking forward, trying to escape the argument beginning behind me.

"Good job, _Fitz,"_ Eli spat out the name, "Can't you control what comes out of your damn mouth?"

"Me? You're the one laughing at death and getting us kicked out and stuff!" Fitz yelled back, unintelligently, I could hear their voices getting closer.

"Holy fuck, it's both of your faults," Bianca's voice seemed the loudest as they were now right behind me.

"I don't get why you guys are fighting!" I spun around, to look at the three of them, tears abruptly stinging my eyes for something so trivial that it angered me. It was the first official rough patch I hit since I woke up in the hospital, besides the whole memory loss conundrum.

"It's nothing, just a little fight. Friends fight, Imm. It'll be fine soon," Bianca gave Imogen a fake smile, wrapping her arms around the boy's necks, who, in turn, threw fake smiles on their faces.

"Stop. Stop lying to me," I sighed, crossing my arms, "Something's not right here, I can tell."

Eli sighed and looked at Bianca, then me, "Alright, we have our differences, okay? We're trying to pull it together. For you." He stepped out of Bianca's arm and toward me.

"Well, you're not doing a very good job," I sighed and looked down at the floor, "I'm just going to walk home now. Alone."

"That's not really the best idea, Imm," I looked up at Bianca who was nervously biting her lip, and looking at Eli for help.

Eli sighed, "I actually agree with Bianca on that one. I don't—We don't want you getting hurt. Let me walk you home. I promise not to bug you or to talk. I'll just walk and keep you safe." I rolled my eyes, kind of upset and feeling as though I couldn't be trusted, but I knew that they had good reasoning for their inability to let me walk home. So, I nodded and reached my hand out for Eli to take so we could walk home.

**Four for you if you know the song on Imogen's phone, Bullets! By Data Romance. SPEAKING OF, my predictions of the season finale of Degrassi are beginning to worry my Imogeli heart. I'll suck it up, I suppose. BUT, this week's episode is going to intense _. OKAY, but to the story, Imogen's nicknames situation, interesting, eh? Sure. REVIEW, I LOVE KNOWING HOW YOU GUYS FEEL ABOUT THIS. **


	5. Denial

**Hello there, here is chapter five, it's gt a lot going on O_O, um, yes. I apologize in advance for anything that may come off as confusing. But , this chapter was extremely emotional for me to write, it just felt sad… all of it. Meow. Mmmmmmkay.(: read on, my friends.**

*Imogen*

"Imogen, sweetie?" The hushed voice broke through my subconscious as someone lightly touched my arm, "It's time to get up."

I slowly let my eyes flutter open to see my mother sitting on the edge of my bed , on my silky comforter, looking at me as if my sleeping in meant that I was sick or hurt and she wanted to make sure I wasn't dying or something. I slowly sat up and looked at the time, realizing my alarm failed to wake me up this morning. I groggily mumbled a good morning to my mom and tried to rub the sleepiness from my eyes. I was more tired than I even was that day at the hospital; I had barely slept during the night. I had been tossing and turning, the horrid events of the day playing out in my head over and over again.

I wished it were something I couldn't remember. I felt lied to and hurt. They had deluded me into thinking everything was fine. Nothing was fine. It was all wrong.

It had made me start wondering. What else in my life was actually the truth and what was a lie? For all I knew, this whole entire façade I called 'life,' could be lies. The only thing keeping me from doubting these people were actually my family and friends was the photographic evidence of me and them all over my walls. But, it still could have been any of these strangers who hurt me and put me in this state of memory loss and hurt. I tried not to think this about the people who had only helped me since that day I woke up in the hospital, but I couldn't help it. My mind wouldn't stop wandering to that place of doubt.

Everything was not as it seemed.

"We have to go back to the hospital today," My mom looked at me then stood up, "So get ready."

"Why?" I looked at her, tilting my head questioningly?

"Test results…" She mumbled, exiting the room swiftly.

I sighed and stood up. _Test results? Didn't they already diagnose me? _I shook the thought and tried not to question everything as I made my way to the bathroom to shower. I didn't turn on my music and I showered quickly, trying to only focus on the matter at hand. When I was finished with my shower, I got ready as quick as I could; it was my turn to be the dark one, wearing all black and throwing my hair up into two tight buns on either side of my head and letting excess hair fall where it may.

Downstairs, I was greeted by my father and a large cup of coffee, "Here you go, honey," he said with a smile, handing me the oversized cup of coffee.

"Thank you," I took it with a smile in return, happy someone knew me well enough to know I would need such a large amount of caffeine to start my day.

My dad walked to the front door and opened it, standing aside, "Mom's waiting in the car, we should get a move on." I nodded and made my way to the car.

My father drove us to the hospital. Once we got there, we had to sit in a waiting room. I sat there, drinking my coffee, which was almost gone, while my parents sat on either side of me, reading magazines. I felt an awkward tension and didn't really know how to handle it, but it made me want to go back home and hide under my bed for days.

I pulled out my phone for a distraction. I had three missed calls: Bianca, Eli, Eli, and seven text messages: Eli, Bianca, Bianca, Eli, Eli, Bianca, and Fitz. I scrolled through their assortments of apologies and questions as to if I was okay or not. Instead of replying, I sent a mass text to all three of them, saying 'I'm Fine' and put the phone back in my pocket. There was no need to worry them, so the text seemed like the right thing to do.

We waited for a grueling twenty minutes for the nurse to call us into the room. I refrained from checking my phone; trying not to get sucked into my friend problems and slipping up by letting them intrude my thoughts.

We went into the room and I sat up on the table, looking at the nurse for further instructions. "Wait her, Dr. Chris will be in to speak with you shortly."

I mentally groaned, not in the mood to deal with Dr. Chris's degrading tone and questions, but I put on a smile and nodded anyway as the nurse left the room.

I looked at my parents, who were standing quietly on the other side of the room, "So, what tests exactly?"

They looked at each other for a second, then back at me, "Just tell her, Gracia," My dad said in an annoyed tone to my mom.

My mom opened her mouth to speak just as the mach Dr. Chris burst into the room, "Imogen! How's my favourite patient doing today?"

I rolled my eyes and spoke sarcastically, "Oh just _wonderful, _Dr. Chris!"

He eyes me questioningly and shook his head, "Lovely. I have wonderful news, too," he looked at my parents, "Imogen is STI free, so there's one less thing to worry about. Also, we will be able to test if she's pregnant today."

My eyes bulged out and I looked at him, "Excuse me?"

He spoke slower, "The… Results…Of—"

"I heard what you said! But why did I have these tests?" I asked, annoyed and confused.

"That's the normal procedure for rape victims, would you have preferred going on not knowing if you were okay?" He looked at me like I was crazy. I felt crazy. _Rape victim? _Did he just say I was a _rape victim?_

I breathed in and didn't breathe out, holding my breath to try to suffocate my mind. Suddenly, I felt dirty, filthy even. I had the urge to try to take down the big-muscled doctor in front of me, but knew he could take me down and hurt me even more than I was already, which didn't sound like a terrible idea, at all. But, I refrained from attacking him and stuck to holding my breath until I couldn't anymore.

When I finally breathed out dizzily, my parents both looked at me and chorused "honey's" and "sweetie's" and how they wanted to tell me, they just didn't know how to.

_Blah. Blah. Blah. _

"Whatever," I stood up, "Can I just leave? Please?"

"We'll take you home after the pregnancy test," My mom said, planting a smile on her face but cringing simultaneously with my dad at the word "pregnancy."

I groaned, "I don't want to go home."

"Then we'll take you to Bianca's."

"No, I don't want to go to Bianca's, I don't want to go to Eli's. I want to go on a _walk,"_ I said, crossing my arms and looking at my parents.

Dr. Chris cleared his throat, "How about we just take the test first, cutie?"

~xxx~

I stepped out of the testing room, planning to make my escape from the hospital. But, that didn't quite work, because Bianca was there, waiting for me.

"What are you doing here?" I looked at her, crossing my arms.

"Your parents called me, so we could go on a walk," she smiled "Plus, your big muscle-y doctor is too hot for me to stay away from." She let out a small laugh and flirtingly waved to the doctor across the room.

I looked at her and raised my eyebrows, "Dr. Chris? He's a creep."

"He's hot."

"What about Fitz?" I asked her, rolling my eyes.

"I can look, there's no crime against that, now come on, let's walk, let's talk," She said, pulling me out of the hospital. We walked and she kept apologizing endlessly, so much that it made me wish we were back on the topic of how hot Dr. Chris was. I kept changing the subject, but it kept coming back, it was like Bianca couldn't get enough of how sorry she felt. It was beginning to make me feel bad, she was upset and it was my fault.

She sighed and looked at me sincerely, "Look, Imm. I'm so sorry, really. I'll make it up to you, I promise."

I took her hand and hooked my pinky with hers so that we were walking with our pinky's linked, "It's okay. Really, I just didn't like being lied to. It wasn't a good feeling."

"I know we should have been honest, it was stupid…" She sighed then looked t me, "I'm going to break up with Fitz." As the words came out of her moth, her eyes began to buzz with pain and her lip quivered slightly.

My heart dropped and I suddenly wanted to cry, "N-no, you don't have to do that."

She blinked a few times and then smiled, "It's fine. It'll make things easier. For everyone," Her voice cracked at the end and she looked away.

"I don't want you to do that for me."

"It's too late, I've made up my mind," she told me bluntly, composing herself so her face betrayed no emotion at all.

"But, Bianca—"

She cut me off, "Come on, let's get you back to the hospital for those test results. And, by the way, no matter what the result of the test says, I'll be right here, by your side, through every decision you make." She flashed me a smile that cut me to the core. I was a terrible person; I was getting in the way of her happiness. I had to talk to Fitz before she could.

~xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx~

Bianca tried to keep her mind off her decision as she waited for Imogen to come out of the hospital room with the, hopefully good, news. It seemed like they'd been in there a long time, but she hadn't even seen Dr. Chris go into—or even near—the room Imogen was waiting in. She would know, she cold spot the young, hot doctor anywhere.

So, when she finally saw him walking in the direction of the room, she sauntered up to him happily, "_Hello, _Dr. Chris."

"Hey, Bianca, is it?" Dr. Chris smirked sexily at the young girl.

"That's me," Bianca smiled back flirtatiously, "I was thinking… You should call me some time," She winked and slipped her pre-written number into his shirt pocket.

She heard him say "Will do," as she slowly walked away.

_There, _she thought to herself, _now I have something to occupy my mind. _

She sat back down and pulled out her phone to call Eli.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

_Pick up, pick up, pick up._

"Bianca?" Eli muttered into the phone with a disgusted tone. _Still angry. _

"Hey Eli, you should come to the hospital and take Imogen out to dinner or something, she's getting her results as we speak and I have something I need to get done," She kept her eyes busy, looking at her nails as she spoke.

"Yeah, of course. I'll be there soon," Eli answered without hesitation and hung up the phone.

Bianca picked up her bag and walked out of the hospital and to her car. She silently drove herself to Fitz's house and beeped three times. She rested her head on the steering wheel, dreading the next few moment of her life more than anything.

She heard the car door open and close, keeping her head down and squeezing her eyes tightly to try to stay composed.

"Bee, everything okay?" Fitz placed his hand on her thigh, sending a shock of warmth up her entire body and making her feel less confident then she already did.

She slowly lifted her head and looked at him, "I'm sorry, I can't do this."

Fitz blinked, completely oblivious to what she was trying to get at, "Do what? What happened?"

"Fitz, I mean us. We _can't _be together," She felt her composition breaking and she looked out the window to try to prevent tears from forming in her eyes.

"Did I do something wrong?" He asked, clenching his jaw.

"Other than having a bad past with Eli, no," She sighed, holding onto the thought of Eli making Imogen as happy as he did to try to keep her confidence.

Fitz hit the dash, "So this is Emo Boy's fault?"

"Don't blame Eli, this is my decision, I'm sorry, but this is never going to work out," she looked back at him coldly, "You should leave now."

Fitz abruptly took Bianca's face in his hands and kissed her passionately, she allowed herself to kiss him back for a slight second before pushing away. Tears stung her eyes. Her heart broke. She just wanted this to be over, "I'm sorry. I love you, but…this is over…"

Fitz looked at her for a few more seconds, tears forming in his normally happy and sarcastic eyes. He nodded and got out of the car before the tears could start falling from his eyes. He slammed the door behind him and ran inside his house without looking back at Bianca, not even once.

Bianca silently let the tears spill from her eyes as she drove back to her house to await the call of a young, sexy doctor.

*Imogen*

"There are plenty of ways you can handle this. The most common among rape victims is abortion. But you could always have the baby, and adoption is always an option, but it's all up to you and your family, Imogen," Dr. Chris said softly to me, still looking as if he were holding back a smirk, even with the terrible news he just provided my parents and I with.

"She wants an abortion, no question," My father spoke up confidently as if he were ready for a fight.

"You can't just decide that for her, that process can be emotionally scarring…" My mom spoke up, looking at me with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"And she's not already scarred?" My dad cut in harshly.

"She doesn't have to be scarred even more though!" My mother mocked his tone.

More people were fighting, my heart was racing. "I'll settle this right now, I'm not pregnant, so we don't need to do anything!"

"Imogen, the test results…" Dr. Chris began, a smile forming on his face as his voice trailed off.

_Oh yes, so amusing_.

"I'm not, now I'm going to go home," I said, hopping off the table I was sitting on.

"She doesn't have to decide right now, but she shouldn't wait too long, before it's too late. Let the information sink in then get back to me," Dr. Chris told my parents, finally leaving the room.

"Imogen, you don't have to keep this _thing_," My dad looked at me, a disgusted look playing on his face.

"I'm not pregnant!" I yelled, running out of the room…

…And right into Eli.

"Imo, is everything okay?" He placed his hands on my sides, steadying me and looking at me concerned.

I nodded and looked at him, "Just peachy, but I want to go, let's go somewhere. Can we go to your house," I looked at him desperately, wanting to be anywhere else but here, hoping he would make up his mind quickly.

He raised an eyebrow and nodded slowly, "Sure, we can do that."

"Okay, let's go," I told him, taking his arm and beginning to pull him out of the hospital.

"Shouldn't you tell your parents?" He asked as I pulled him away.

"I'll text them," I said, scanning the parking lot for Eli's black hearse.

"Whatever you say, Imo," he took my hand and guided me to the hearse, opening the door for me before walking to the driver's side to drive us back to his house.

**I want to make this very clear, Yes, Imogen is pregnant, no, that is not the main plot to the story, basically her pregnancy is a filler, to help create drama amongst her parents. So, I don't want the fact that she's pregnant to be all you focus on. I'm going to try to update this speedily, because I'm so into it and I don't want to lose this. Okay, well. Review… PLEASE and THANK YOU. (: **


	6. Dead Hearts

**Hi! This was really difficult to write -.- I'm not sure why, but I was blocked. I knew what I wanted to happen, but no words were coming to me. With that said, It's probably not that good O_O. BY THE WAY, Friday's Degrassi ? Dx Dx. My Imogeli heart! Okay, anyway, this ones the longest I've written, somehow… read onnn! **

~x~

Eli held the sobbing Imogen in his arms. They were sitting on his bed and she just explained her tragedy of a day to him. He didn't know what to do, but he felt to blame. Imogen had been fine on the ride back, but when they got to Eli's room and he asked her to explain, she broke down immediately. It was as if the information was finally hitting her, and it hit her like a brick.

Eli wished he had told Imogen what happened to her sooner. He wanted to tell her about it countless times, but every time he tried, the pain of finding her in that alleyway returned to him, and he would do anything to keep Imogen from feeling that pain. But if he_ had_ told her, she wouldn't have had to receive all this information all in the same day. The pain wouldn't be as bad, it would have only been small decibels in the coping process.

"Shh, Immy please, I hate seeing you hurt," Eli spoke gently, running his hands through her hair.

"E-Eli?" She asked, gasping to find the word in her sobs.

"What, love?" He asked, kissing the top of her head and tightening his grip on her small figure.

"Cou-could it b-be your-yours?" She lifted up her head to look him in the eyes, pleading for him to say yes with her hurt stare.

He wished he could have been the father of her child, he wished he could have been the one to take her virginity and he promised her not too long before that he would be the one; _her first one. _He had promised her on a night when she had begged and pleaded for him to take it, but she only wanted him to because she was comparing herself to Julia, and wanting to be better in his eyes than Clare was. Eli had turned her down, which hurt him as much as it hurt her, if not worse, but he wanted her to be ready, for it to be all out of love and not just lust or jealousy. He regretted it now, and wished that he had given in to her seductive pleas, just so her first experience could have been better than what happened to her.

He painfully shook his head, "I'm sorry, we never even…" his voice trailed off as fresh tears began to stream from Imogen's eyes. He pulled her onto his lap and she placed her head on the crook of his neck, allowing herself to cry into it. "Shh," he hushed her, feeling like a terrible person and feeling responsible for each individual tear that slipped from her eyes, "I'm so sorry. But, we'll get through this together. I'm not going to leave your side."

Imogen pulled away and looked at him, "Don't be sorry, you have no reason to be sorry, you've done nothing wrong." Her voice was a mumbling mess and tears still fell slowly from her eyes.

Eli reached out and caught one of the loose tears, unable to form words for his self. No matter what she said, he felt guilty, and it was something he was going to have to live with. He smiled at her anyway, keeping his hand rested on her cheek.

*Imogen*

With Eli's hand resting on my cheek, I couldn't help myself. I propelled myself towards him and kissed him hungrily hoping I could take the pain away by being with him fully, being with him in a way we apparently never had been before, in a way that would make things right.

I was hurt and upset that some stranger corrupted me, made me dirty and unworthy of everyone else who surrounded me. Some creep destroyed my life and made me hurt everyone around me. I wanted it all t go away.

I wanted to make everything right in my world, and for some reason, this is how I wanted to do it. I kissed him passionately and hungrily, resting my hand on his chest and playing with the button at the top of his shirt. I was only able to successfully unbutton three of the buttons before he pulled away.

"Imogen, we should cool it, I don't want you to do something you'll regret," Eli looked at me, his eyes pleading for me to stop, but I could tell he was getting worked up, so I continued on.

"Eli, I want to," I said, quickly taking my shirt off and moving to straddle his hips.

"Imogen, please stop. I promise you, this will happen. But not now. Please, tell me that you don't want to yet, turn me down, right now. Please," He looked at me pleadingly and I could tell that rejecting me didn't only hurt me, but it hurt him too.

The pain ripping through me was practically unbearable as my cheeks got hot and tears began forming again in my eyes. I got off of Eli and sat on the edge of the bed so I was turned away from him. As unbearable as the pain was, it felt so familiar, "Y-you've done this to-to me before, haven't you?" I asked, turning my head to look at him angrily with tears spilling down my cheeks.

He sighed and sat up, moving next to me and stretching out his arm so it rested on my shoulder, "Yes, Immy, but it was for a good reason. I mean, I still want you, so bad and you have no idea. I'm just thinking about you. I want you to still be sure about what happened after it's through, days from now, weeks from now, even years from now."

"Fine," I got up and grabbed my shirt, pulling it over my head swiftly. Then I dropped to the floor and climbed under the bed.

"Imogen, what are you doing?"

"Being alone," I replied bluntly, wiping tears from my eyes. I wanted to be alone and I didn't want to go home. I wanted to lie on the cold floor, underneath his dark bed, and to wallow in my misery in _peace._

"Imogen, please come out from under there?" Eli lay down on the floor to look at me, "I'm sorry…"

I turned over and didn't reply, hoping he would leave me alone, because this was allhis fault. He turned me down, _twice. _And, I couldn't help but thinking that if he hadn't turned me down the first time, nothing that had happened to me would have happened to me. I felt that, if he had just been with me, the whole space-time-continuum would be different.

I heard Eli sigh and then felt his arm wrapping around me, "Then I'll come to you," he spoke into my ear gently. I groaned, wiggling out of his grasp and crawling out from under the bed.

"You did this to me!" I cried, laying on his bed and pulling the covers over my face. "It's all your fault!"

I could only slightly hear him move out from under the bed and then quiet footsteps to the other side of the room. The silence that filled the room was interrupted by a bang on the wall. I didn't want to look, but I did anyway because I felt my air being constricted by the comforter, so I peeked out from under the covers. I saw Eli with his head leaning into his arm which was rested on the wall; his other fist balled up and placed on the wall next to his head.

He talked quietly and slowly, in an extremely low and raspy voice, "If you think I don't blame myself, every second of every day for this, you're wrong. I keep wondering why I couldn't have been there to protect you, or how I could _hurt_ this _monster._ The thoughts hurt me, they make me feel weak, and incapable of being the one you love," He lifted his head and looked at me, eyes red and puffy with tears, "If I could show you how sorry I am, if I could kill that monster, if I could go back in time and _fix_ this, I would. I just don't want to hurt you."

I nodded, tears streaming from my eyes yet again, and sat up to look at him. I didn't have much to say so I just patted the bed beside me, offering him the spot. He walked over silently and hesitantly sat down. We lay down and he kissed my nose gently, resting his arm at my waist.

"I love you," I told him shakily before turning over and pressing my back to his warm chest.

"I love you too, Immy, I mean it," he whispered in my ear, holding me close.

I closed my tear-filled eyes and fell asleep in his warm embrace.

~zzz~

_Eli and I were sitting on his bed, it was only a four weeks after we started dating, but I had already fallen harder for him than I did any other guy before. It was difficult with all the feelings I felt for him, I had been noticing the looks he'd give Clare in the hallways, "Do you still love Clare?" I asked him, my heart filling with pain at the thought._

_ "Not the way I used to, Imo…" He told me with a sigh._

_ "Did you love Julia?"I looked up at him, suddenly feeling completely insecure and wanting him to love me, too._

_ "I told you, things with Julia were complicated. And, yes, I loved her, and I always will. But, Imogen, they're my past. Right now, you're all I see," He told me and kissed my hand._

_ I hurt more, knowing he loved them and he hadn't even told me he loved me. Tears stung the back of my eyes and I got the instinct to want to please him, to _make_ him love me. So, I kissed him, quickly making it rough and trying to turn him on. He soon figured out my ulterior motives and gently pushed away, looking at me hungrily, but trying to hold it back._

_ "Imo, please, don't do this to me. You're not ready," he said, sitting up on the edge of the bed and putting his head in his hands._

_ The pain that I experienced was like acid running through my veins. I suddenly felt as though all my feelings would be left unrequited, that he'd never care for me and love me like I had him. The tears that had built up in the back of my eyes began spilling down my cheeks and I sat on the other side of the bed so he couldn't see it. I tried to stay quiet so he wouldn't know I was crying, but that failed with one slight, unexpected sob, then he was at my side in a heartbeat. _

_ "Imo, it's okay," He told me, pulling me into his arms, "I hate seeing you cry. Please stop." His voice seemed to drip with upset and I looked up at him._

_ "Eli, I—"_

_ "Shh, Imogen, I love you. And, I promise, when the time comes that you're ready, we can take that next step," He told me, ending with a kiss on the cheek._

_ A smile crept onto my face and my heart seemed to forget all earlier pain, "You love me?"_

~zzzz~

I opened my eyes from the dream; the memory of that night had wiped all angered feelings for Eli away. I turned around and kissed him on the forehead, watching the slight smile that formed on his lips in the dark room. I rested my arms on his chests, cuddled up next to him and fell asleep for the rest of the night.

~xxx~

The sun peeking through a window in Eli's room woke me up the next morning. The bright light that hurt my eyes angered me, because lightness and darkness were both painful. Why? Why couldn't one of them simply be the pathway to all things evil, and why couldn't the other be the pathway to all things good? I got up, stretched and looked at Eli, whose eyes began to flutter at my movement.

"Morning sunshine," He smiled, opening his eyes and looking at me.

"Literally," I said, stepping out of the way of the sunlight, so it could shine in his face.

He shaded his eyes with his hand and sat up, "I guess so," He said with sleepy sarcasm and a tiny smirk forming on his face.

I nodded and stretched a little more, then walked over to the window to look outside. As I looked out and took in the new mornings beauty. As I peered out the window, I decided that I would never speak of the events of the previous day. I would pretend as if they never happened, that's what I had my mind set and locked to. I placed my palms on the low windowsill and leaned into it.

Eli walked up to me and mimicked my pose on the windowsill, "I thought you were going to tell your parents that you were coming here yesterday?"

I moved my shoulders in a pathetic excuse for a shrug. I hadn't told them because I was afraid that they'd ask me to come home, "Must've slipped my mind."

"Imogen, you can't just do that, they were worried," He spoke as if he were trying to be an authority figure, but he didn't look at me like he was trying to be my parent, instead he just stared out the window.

I sighed and stared out the window with him, "If they were so worried, they would have called."

"Your mom said she called you. She called me a little while after you fell asleep, she thought something happened to you, Imogen," He pushed off the windowsill and walked across the room.

I pursed my lips and thought for a second, "Ohh! My phone was on silent… oops!" I turned around and looked at him, "My bad."

He pinched the bridge of his nose, "You should probably go home. You need to cope with the news with them."

"What news?"

"You know… the baby?" Eli said, his gaze flickering to my stomach then back at my face curiously.

"Baby? There's no baby in here!" I said, patting my stomach.

"But the doctor said—"

"That I'm STI free, therefore, no baby," I shrugged and looked at him, "Anyway, I want to go home for new clothes, oh and a shower!" I said, making my way out the door.

"I'll drive you," he said, following closely behind.

…..xx…..

After fighting with Imogen about giving her a ride home for a while, she finally caved and let Eli drive her home. When they got to her house, they both got out of the vintage hearse and went inside. Imogen went up to her room and left Eli downstairs with her parents. He got himself a cup of coffee and sat down at the table with her parents.

He looked at them and raised his eyebrows, "I'm confused…"

"About what?" Mrs. Moreno smile at him and curiously scrunched her eyebrows.

"Is Imogen pregnant or not? She told me she was last night, but this morning she was saying completely the opposite… and then I think she called the baby an STI," Eli sipped his black coffee.

"She is," Her father said bluntly, flipping the page of the newspaper he was reading, "But, she won't be for long."

Eli almost choked on his coffee, "Excuse me?"

"Joseph wants Imogen to get an abortion, I say she keeps the baby then puts it up for adoption when it's time," Imogen's mom said, looking at her husband smugly.

"No! Having that thing could ruin everything for her! It would be the spawn of a monster!" Mr. Moreno slammed the newspaper on the table angrily.

"It's not a _thing_, Joseph!" Mrs. Moreno began, "It's a child, and it would be Imogen's child, too!" Her voice rose in pitch and she moved her hands angrily with her words.

"If I could just butt in here for a second, shouldn't it be Imogen's choice?" Eli asked calmly, trying to speak as the neutral party to calm the angry and hurt parents.

"No!" They both yelled and went back to their feud. Eli groaned and rested his head on the table.

After about fifteen minutes, he was tired of this nonsense. Eli lifted his head and looked at them, "Guys! IMOGEN—" He began to yell, only to be cut off by Imogen entering the room.

"Imogen what? Why are you guys fighting again?" Imogen asked angrily, tears already dripping down her face.

"Immy…"

"Sweetie…"

"Honey…"

**Boo, interesting, interesting. The fact that she's remembering is something really important. And I had no idea how to get her to remember, so yay, another dream. O_O. I promise I will do better with that in the future. If you are wondering about Bianca and Dr. Chris, that'll be in the next chapter. Also, there was a character change this chapter, anyone know who it waaas? ;). Shout out to (twitter name) MunroBabeh (: Thank yaa giiirl :)**


	7. Where Did The Good Times Go?

**Asdfghjkl;. Writers block is rude, it really is, haha. Once I finally got this chapter working in my head, I really liked writing it, and I hope you enjoy reading it. That's alllll for now, meow. **

*Imogen*

"Stop it!" I yelled as they all tried to use their stupid nicknames to calm me down, "You're all _fighting_ over _nothing_," I patted my stomach to make my point, "No. Baby."

They all looked at me like I was crazy and didn't say anything for a little while. Finally, my dad spoke, "You see why she can't for herself decide, Eli?" He stood up, "I must go, I can't deal with this anymore." Then, he walked out of the room.

"Aren't you going to stop him?" I looked at my mom angrily.

"No, It'll only cause more problems," she told me, looking down as if she was ashamed of herself.

I groaned and then ran after him myself, "Daddy! Where are you going?" I caught him right as he was about to walk out the door, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean for all of this to happen to me. Please, don't go."

"It's not because of you, Immy. Your mother and I don't get along. In fact, we haven't gotten along for a while. Now, I'll be back later," He pat and kissed the top of my head then walked out the door.

My head spun and my thoughts were clouded, my vision blurred, _again_, and I couldn't see a thing. Why was I crying so much? I put my back to the closed door and slid down to the floor, resting my head in my hands. How could everything be so wrong?

"Imogen, sweetie, everything is going to be fine," my mom walked into the room and up to me, "Just give it some time."

I stood up, blinking back the tears in my eyes before they could spill down my cheeks, "I'm leaving too, then. I'll be back later." I stepped out of the door, wiping my eyes and running as fast as I could down the pavement, before anyone could tell me to stop. I ran with the intent of making my way the Fitz's hose, even though I had no idea where it was. Once I got far enough away, I began walking, still trying to find Fitz's house; sometimes, I walked in circles and I figured that by the end of the hour, I would be lost somewhere in the city. The thought of being lost made me feel better, though, it was beautiful out and I didn't have to deal with any arguing, I was all by myself.

I walked and enjoyed everything about the beautiful day. The fresh air was just what I needed, until I started getting dizzy and my eyes started to trick me. _I was walking at night, trying to clear my mind, everyone was fighting and my nightly walks were my escape. _It was day time, I was walking down the street and my head was beginning to pound with pain. _There was a dark figure behind me in the equally dark night, following me. _Friendly faces of people smiled at me as they walked down the street in the summer day. My palms were beginning to sweat. _Warm breath hit the back of my neck and I broke out into a run. _Every face on the sunlit street began to look the same, but I couldn't make out any of their features. I ran from them, all of them. _My running from the attacker hadn't helped, the next thing I knew, I was being slammed against a brick wall in a nearby alley way. I stared at the blurry-faced man in the eyes, trying to make out his facial features. He spoke in a low and raspy voice. _The voice echoed in my mind in the daylight and sounded so familiar, I dropped to the ground and grabbed my head to try to keep it from exploding.

I scrambled to get my phone out of my pocket, my sweaty palm dropping it as soon as I finally got it out, the battery and back falling out of it as it hit the ground. I shakily got the pieces together; it didn't seem to be able to turn on fast enough. When it finally powered back on, I called Eli, number 2 on speed dial.

_Ring. Ri—._

_ "_Imogen, where'd you go?" Eli picked up the other line almost instantly.

"By an alley. I-I think it's th-the alley where it happened. Eli, I'm scared," I told him, my hand shaking as I clutched the phone to my ear.

"Shit," He cursed with the phone away from his ear, "Stay there, I'll be there in a second. But be safe," He told me with the phone back to his face again.

"Don't hang up! I'm scared!" I practically screamed, causing passers-by to look at me curiously.

Eli took a second to answer, "I won't." I heard a car door slam on the other line and then the engine of his hearse beginning to _purr _to life. I listened carefully, trying to pretend I was in the passenger's seat, holding Eli's hand as he drove.

Sooner than I knew, the hearse was pulling up the front of me, stopping completely before Eli stepped out, "Imogen." I stood up and he quickly made his way over to me, pulling me close and holding me tight. I dropped the phone on the ground, letting it shatter as I hugged him back.

"I'm sorry," I said into his chest, still shaken up.

"It's okay," He said, pulling away and looking into my eyes, "But, you scared me, Immy."

"I-I know, I didn't mean it, I re-remembered that night, Eli, it was so terrifying," I confessed, looking back into his eyes.

He clenched his jaw, "Get in the car, I don't like it here," He told me, picking up my shattered phone off the ground and piecing it together as I got in the passenger's side of the car.

I buckled up and waited for him to get in, "But, Eli?" He handed me my phone and looked at me, nodding for me to continue on, "Can you bring me to Fitz's house? I need to talk to him before it's too late."

Surprisingly, Eli didn't question me as he slowly pulled away from the curb and started driving down the street. I rested my head on the window and closed my eyes, trying to calm my pounding head before my talk with Fitz. Next thing I knew, Eli was pulling Morty to a gentle stop. I opened my eyes and looked at the house that assumed was Fitz's.

I looked at Eli, "Thank you."

"Be quick? I'll wait right here," His face was set and serious, making it obvious that even though he didn't object to bringing me here, he didn't want to be here and he didn't want me here. He just didn't like Fitz, and I still wasn't completely sure why.

I nodded and stepped out of the car, slowly making my way to the front door and well aware of Eli's eyes glued to my back the whole way there. Just as I was about to knock on the door, it opened.

"Oh! Sorry!" The women who had opened the door looked at me, "I was just leaving," then the tall, skinny and hardly dressed blonde walked passed me and down the front walk way.

I gazed into the open doorway for a second then tentatively stepped inside, "Fitz?"

A half-naked Fitz stepped out of a room and into the hallway that the house seemed to be composed of, "Imogen?" He looked at me, buttoning up his pants. I looked at his shirtless torso for a second then raised my eyebrows while backing up a step, "Imogen, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you about Bianca, but I can see you're _busy_," I turned around to walk away.

He walked up behind me and grabbed my shoulder, causing me to spin around, "Wait. Imogen, Bianca broke up with me. Did- uh, did she say anything about wanting to get back together? Is that why you're here? Is she here too?"

I shook my head, "I didn't know she already broke up with you. I was going to tell you not to listen to her…" My voice trailed off and I looked down, upset that I was too late.

"I can't just tell her that we're still together when she doesn't want to be. I'm sorry, Mo, but it's over. I'm moving on because I have to," He dropped his hand from my shoulder and backed up, signaling that that was his final say in the matter.

My mind scrambled to try to find words to stop this whole travesty, "But, but, but, but you love her!"

He shrugged, "And, I probably always will. But that doesn't matter anymore."

My heart broke for him as I saw the tears fill in his eyes. I sighed deeply, trying to hold back my own tears as I stepped towards the shirtless boy, "I'm sorry. This is all my fault." I stood on my tippy toes and kissed him on the cheek, then gently stopped a single tear as it fell from his eye with my thumb.

"It's not your fault, Mo," He gently caressed my cheek and I stepped back.

"I'm sorry," I told him as I backed out of the house, shutting the door behind me.

I ran back to Morty, wiping my tears as I settled in the passenger seat, "Imogen, what happened?" Eli reached over, taking my hand.

"Bianca broke up with Fitz," I told him bluntly, staring ahead.

"Good for her. Lousy for Fitz. Imogen, that's not a reason to be crying. They'll move on, both of them, especially Bianca, don't worry about her," Eli said calmly.

I took my hand away and pulled on my hair, "Eli. They were in love! What if this whole thing was reversed? What if it was me who had to break up with you because Bianca was hurt and Fitz didn't like you?" I was just about yelling inside the hearse, which did nothing for my headache that seemed to be returning from earlier.

Eli rested his head back then restarted Morty, "I'm sorry I said anything," he said, beginning to drive.

I closed my eyes to try to appease my headache and drifted into a dream-like state.

-z-

_"So, Bianca, why don't you tell me why you're so smiley? Who _is_ he?" I asked Bianca giddily, I had become aware of her increasing happiness within the past couple days and was growing curious. _

_ She bit her lip like she was afraid to say, but then spilled anyway, "It's Fitz." _

_ "Like, Mark Fitzgerald Fitz?" My eyes widened._

_ "Yes, but Imm, he's so sweet to me! He texts me and calls me and says all these nice things, and it's just so great, Imogen. No guy has been this great to me, not even Drew," The sound of her ex's name made us both cringe, but not for long, despite the fact that I could hardly believe that Fitz was capable of acting this way, I began feeling happy for my best friend. She really needed this. She'd been a wreck ever since Drew left her so abruptly, her life was in pieces and I had been trying so hard to glue those pieces together for the longest time. _

_ "That's amazing Bianca!" I hugged her tight and squealed, "Is he going to ask you out?"_

_-z-_

I opened my tear-filled eyes to see that Eli had stopped outside of my house. I unbuckled my seatbelt and got out of the hearse. I heard Eli's door slam as I made my way to the front door, "You're just going to leave without a 'goodbye'?" He called after me.

"I have to call Bianca," I called back, not turning around.

His footsteps sounded behind me, and suddenly he was right behind me, "Imogen, I need to know, if the roles were switched, would you have broken up with me?"

"Would it make Bianca happy?" I asked, opening the door and looking at him questioningly.

He looked down and mumbled something incomprehensible.

"Exactly," I said, stepping inside and walking to my room without another word.

Once I got to my room, I plopped down on my bed angrily. Angry at Eli for being so insensitive; angry at Fitz for not fighting for what he loved; angry at my parents for fighting in general; angry at Bianca for so wrongly assuming she knew what was good for me; angry at myself for being the cause of all of this. I pulled out my phone and dialed Bianca's number.

~xXxXxX~

_A broken down car, won't get very far,  
It's alright 'case we like it here. _

Bianca ran over to her ringing phone, wondering if Doctor Chris was calling before he came to pick her up. She had just been finishing putting herself together. She picked up the phone and looked at it, "Imm 3333"

She sighed and picked it up, "Hey, Imm. I'm kind of busy, could you make this quick?"

"Busy with what? I just went and talked to Fitz. Bianca, please don't do this. I don't want to see you the way you were before…" Imogen cried into the other line, sounding like the world was falling down around her.

"Before?" Bianca asked, "You remember that?"

"Yeah, it just kind of happened. I remember what it was like before you had Fitz. But, '_how'_ I remember doesn't really matter right now. Bianca, please don't do this," Imogen's voice hurt Bianca as she remembered the dark days before she had Fitz.

She cringed internally and subconsciously pulled her sleeve down on her left arm with the tips of her fingers and her palms, "It's okay, Imm. I'm going on a date. It'll be great." As if on cue, a car horn sounded outside, "He's here now. I'll come to your house after and tell you all about it. Promise!" Bianca hung up the phone and dropped it into the pocket of her faux leather jacket.

Bianca slowly made her way out to Dr. Chris' car and got in the passenger's seat. She smiled brightly at the dashing doctor, "You look great when you're not in that dorky doctor uniform."

"You're not looking so bad yourself," He winked and stepped on the gas, "where to?"

"I'm not in the mood for anything fancy. Why don't we just do dinner at your place?" Bianca asked, relaxing back in her seat as he sped down the road.

Dr. Chris hesitated, but after about a second or two, he nodded, "Sure, why not?" He took a sharp turn and continued driving.

When they finally came to a stop, Bianca got out of the car and looked at the big house, "You live _here?_" She asked, half impressed and half frightened by the secluded and castle-like house.

Dr. Chris nodded and walked to her side, gently taking her hand, "But it's not as scary as it looks. It's like a mansion inside." He smiled and pulled her towards the door.

They walked inside and Dr. Chris proved to be right, the place was up-to-date with all the latest technology and decorations that anyone could possibly imagine, they made their way through a living room—fully equipped with a fireplace, huge flat screen TV, xbox and every gaming console imaginable.—and to the large kitchen.

The kitchen had a black and white theme and had a huge bar with unquestionable amounts of alcohol, "Please tell me that you have parties here," Bianca looked at him, impressed by everything, the entire house. Why couldn't she live in a place like this?

"Never, then everyone would know where I lived!" Dr. Chris joked and they both laughed.

Bianca and Dr. Chris raided his fridge and cabinets and decided on having pasta for dinner. They made the dish together and had it with a glass of wine.

"Normally doctors try to keep teenagers from having alcohol," Bianca joked.

"A little wine never hurt anyone." Dr. Chris smiled and raised his glass, "Cheers?"

Bianca smiled back, raising her glass, "Cheers to what?"

"To whatever this is."

They clang their glasses together and took a sip before eating their dinner.

After dinner, Dr. Chris challenged Bianca to a game of Mario-Kart. He went out to the living room to set up the game while Bianca made her was to the bathroom. Her head was spinning but she wasn't sure why, small amounts of alcohol never affected her before.

She figured it was just moving on so fast, from Fitz to Dr. Chris, and tried to shrug off the dizziness and nausea. She walked down the hallway, or rather stumbled, and opened the door she thought he had said was the bathroom. Instead of opening the door to a pristine bathroom, she opened it to a dark dungeon-like room. There were swords and shields hanging from the dark walls. Bianca walked in and examined it. There was an assortment of wigs on shelves and darks clothes hanging from hangers.

She turned around to leave the room and ran into an empty knight suit, "What the fuck?" She steadied the cold figure and looked around the room once more, freaked out by the random décor and walked out of the room, quietly closing the door.

She walked to the door across the hallway, hoping to God that there would just be a normal bathroom behind it and no more freaky and not-understandable things. To her luck, it was just a bathroom, she walked over to the sink and steadied herself on it, her face looked sickly and bags were forming under her eyes. She didn't feel _normal._

She took her phone out of her pocket and called Imogen. She waited for Imogen to pick up while the ring painfully sounded in her ear three times.

"Hello, Bianca! How'd it go?"

"Can you have Eli pick me up? I'm not feeling too good. It's, uh 316 East Drive," Bianca spoke dazedly into the phone, focusing on not losing her dinner all over the clean bathroom floor.

"Sure Bianca, we'll be right there. Just hang in there," Imogen said worriedly.

Bianca nodded and hung up the phone. She slid it back into her pocket and stumbled down the hallway that seemed to stretch on for miles. When she finally made it to the spinning living room, she rested her head on the doorway.

"Oh my gosh Bianca, are you okay?" Dr. Chris jumped off the couch and walked over to her.

"Not really. I-I think I'm getting sick. My friends are coming to get me," Bianca stumbled into him, resting her head on his chest, "I'm sorry."

Dr. Chris clenched his jaw and mentally swore at himself, "It's okay. It'll be better next time. I had fun with you tonight."

"Me too…" Bianca spoke into his chest, remembering the dark room, "But, I'm going to wait outside, I need some fresh air."

"Okay," Dr. Chris said, leading her to the front door and kissing her on the cheek before leaving her on the porch to wait for her friends.

**Okay, there you go, Bianca and Dr. Chris's date O_O. Interesting stuff yes? WELL, I hope my writers block does not continue as I write the next chapter and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I really don't have much to say here ._. But, read on and review, pleaseee'ems. =^.^= oh and I never have much time to spell check, if you guys wonder about that, I do spell check, but I'm apparently terrible at it, causes me grades on essays and stuff. I need patience.. :p REVIEW! :p**


	8. Hey, Soul Sister

**Okay, sorry, it's been awhile, but the end of school was by the far the busiest time of my life, and I stillllll have like 5 end of the year tests within the duration of these next two weeks -.-. But, this story is probably going to be wrapped up within about four more chapters after this one. Enjoy, my pretty's xD. **

*Imogen*

I woke the next morning being pushed off my own bed. Bianca, no matter how petite she was, was a bed hog. I fell onto the floor with a thud and sleepily got up, making a face at my, still passed out, best friend. I was sure that she'd sleep through the morning; she'd been up sick for half the night. I had no idea what had happened; she was drunk and it was impossible to understand any of her lip slurs.

I was lucky Eli agreed to pick her up. He wasn't in the best of moods and we didn't really seem to be on speaking terms. The car ride to the big, castle-like house was silent and more-or-less awkward. When we pulled up to the house was the first time he spoke, he asked me who lived there, a question I _still _didn't know the answer to. Bianca had quite a lot of explaining to do when she finally did wake up.

I showered quickly then went downstairs to get a bowl of cereal. I sat down at the table and tried to just focus on my cereal and nothing else. Of course, that didn't work because like two seconds after I sat down, my parents walked into the room, bickering.

I cleared my throat so they would recognize my presence; they casually ended the bickering and looked at me cautiously, like I was going to break down or something.

"Morning Immy," My dad smiled, "I was just going to work, I'll see you later," He said, kissing the top of my head and leaving the room.

My mom got a cup of coffee and sipped it as she sat down next to me, "You have a doctor's appointment tomorrow to get your stitches out. I presume they're going to want to know your decision about the baby."

"Baby?" Bianca groggily walked into the kitchen, holding her head.

I shot up from my seat and got her some coffee as she made her way to the table, "Coffee? And how about some aspirin?" I offered her, trying to change the subject. Bianca nodded and I went to the cupboard to get her some.

"Imogen, you can't keep pretending that this isn't happening," My mom said, unfortunately not skipping a beat and staying on track of our original topic.

"Watch me," I told my mom, handing Bianca the coffee and pills, "This should help."

Bianca took her hands off her temples and took the pills, looking between my mother and I, "What are you two talking about?"

My mom looked at me and raised her eyebrows, "You haven't told her?"

"There's nothing to tell."

"Imogen," My mother's voice grew annoyed as she looked at me sternly, and sighed, her gaze flickering to Bianca, "Maybe you can talk some sense into her, Bianca. Imogen's pregnant and refuses to believe it."

"Am not," I mumbled as she exited the room, still annoyed with me. I crossed my arms and looked at Bianca, "Don't listen to her. They're all crazy. The doctor said I'm STI free."

"Ooookay, but what did the pregnancy test say?" Bianca sipped her coffee and looked at me, worried.

I shrugged, "It was wrong, so don't worry about it," She opened her mouth to talk but I quickly jumped ship and changed the subject, "God Bianca, you look awful. How much did you drink last night?"

"A glass of wine? But Imogen, about the—"

"You got wasted off a glass of wine? Must've been some pretty good stuff…" I raised my eyebrow, not believing her.

"I don't think I was drunk, I felt sick," She rubbed her temples and tried to concentrate.

"Bianca, you were stumbling all over the place, slurring your words, do you even remember anything? Who was the guy? You never told me," I leaned forward in my chair and looked at her curiously.

"Can you please lower your voice? And, no, I can't remember anything after I called you asking for a ride. Oh and the guy was just Dr. Chris," she shrugged and sipped her coffee, pretending she didn't just drop a huge bomb with the words, 'Dr. Chris.'

"What! Dr. Chris?" I felt my eyes popping out of my head as I looked at her and saw he cringe when my voice rose, "He's like a creep, Bianca!"

"He's not a creep," she groaned, holding her head for dear life, "Give him a chance, Imm."

"Bianca, do you even know his full name? It's sure as Hell not Dr. Chris." I shook my head, trying to collect myself. I wasn't sure why I was freaking out so much. It was just, Dr. Chris creeped me out for a lot of reasons, like the way he treated me, and they way he called me random nicknames, and his voice kind of made me want to die for some reason, then there were all the unknown creepy stuff that probably no one would know about him. I just didn't like him, he was a creep.

"No, I don't. But, it's not like I can't figure it out. Please just give him a chance, hang out with us when he's not working, he's different then, I swear," She let go of her head as she spoke and looked at me pleadingly.

I sighed, "Nothing I say is going to change your mind, will it?" She shook her head, "Fine. I'll give him a chance."

She smiled and sipped her coffee once more, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go shower. Call Goldsworthy."

"Why?"

She shrugged, "I figured it'd keep you occupied while I showered."

"Well, I don't want to call him. I have much better ways I could be spending my time, you know," I gave her a look, hoping she wouldn't ask any questions, then stood up and went to my room to try to find something to do.

I found my camera perched on my nightstand and took it with me outside. I walked around the block; taking pictures of practically every cute little animal I passed by. I tried to feel free and get passed some barriers in my mind that kept me from feeling it. I decided not to care about Bianca's decision on Dr. Chris; she was happy. But I couldn't get passed the fact that I had hurt Eli. I shouldn't have been so harsh to him the day before. I wished I could take it back, but I knew I couldn't.

When I got back to my house, I sat on the front steps and put my head in my hands, a sudden headache approaching. I shifted out of reality and closed my eyes to a daydream.

~z~

_I opened the front door, my heart fluttering and my stomach in knots. Eli was standing there, dressed up head to toe in all black, excluding his red tie. Stunning as always, I smiled to myself when I realized we were matching. I wore a short black dress that had a single red stripe at the waistline. _

_ "You look amazing," He told me, offering me his hand._

_ I took it, smiling, my stomach unknotting as soon as our skin touched, "So do you." _

_ He led me to the passenger's side of his hearse and opened the door for me. I got in and he closed the door, then made his way to the driver's side and got in. We were going on our very first formal date, the most perfect night of my life. _

_ It was amazing, everything I hoped it would be. Everything I had dreamed of since I met Eli Goldsworthy seemed completely possible after that night. I felt taller than the tallest mountain, and happier than a little kid at the circus. I fell in love, quite fast, and I couldn't help it. _

_ Dinner conversation was never awkward or boring. We sat in his hearse after, listening to music and laughing as we sang in unison to "Hey Soul Sister," by Train. The goodnight kiss swept me off my feet and was better than any kiss ever. He was passionate, he was a gentleman, he was mine. _

~z~

I opened my eyes, my headache still remaining as I looked at the black laced converse of the person standing in front of me. I lifted my head, my eyes scanning his black skinny jeans and grey Dead Hand shirt, pausing on his lips before my gaze finally met his eyes. Eli looked at me like he was worried.

"Is everything okay?" He asked.

"I just have a headache," I scooted over and he took the spot next to me on the steps. Instinctively, I rested my head on his shoulder.

He leaned the side of his head on top of mine, "Do you want me to get you something?" He asked, his voice sounding a little muffled from the position I had my head.

"That's okay, it'll go away," I closed my eyes then breathed in and out deeply, "I'm sorry, Eli."

He lifted his head and I lifted mine so I could look at him. He had his eyebrows furrowed curiously, "Can you tell me what exactly it is that you're apologizing for?"

"For everything. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It's okay. I understand that you have an unbreakable bond with your best friend. It just kind of hurt, realizing that everything that we have has the potential to break," He looked down as he spoke, as if the information that he had come up with on his own was hitting him anew, hurting him again.

I placed my hand gently on his cheek, "I don't want this to break; if it does, I think I'll break." Tears pricked in my eyes and I started to feel emotional again. I felt so sad and in love that I wasn't sure what to do, "Let me prove it to you."

He took my hand off his cheek and kissed it, "You don't have to, I believe you, Immy."

"I'm going to prove it to you sooner or later, whether you like it or not," I smiled and kissed him gently, running my fingers down his chest.

He pulled away and looked at me sincerely, "I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Good," He smirked, "Do you think you could spend the night tonight?"

An electric shock coursed through my body, zapping away my headache and causing very familiar knots to form in my stomach, "I think I could arrange for that," I smiled and tried to relax my mind by taking a surprise picture of Eli and giggling at his shocked expression.

The front door opened and I looked up at Bianca, clad in the same attire as the day before.

"Whoa, Bianca, you looked like you got stampeded by a herd of elephants," Eli chirped, looking up at her and instantly flicking his sarcastic switch to 'on.'

"Shut up, Goldsworthy."

"Yeah, she looks a lot better than she did when she first woke up," I smiled at Bianca and snapped a quick picture of her.

"Okay, you're definitely deleting that," she scoffed at me then looked at Eli, "Take me home, I need to change."

Eli stood up, "Yes, you do need to change, everything about you, thanks," He took my hands and helped me up, "Let's go."

"Douche bag," Bianca mumbled.

"Fight nice children," I said, walking with them to Eli's hearse. I sat in between the two of them, holding Eli's hand the whole way there. I rambled on to Bianca to try to keep my nerves from surfacing about tonight, figuring that the more I rambled, the more I could keep my mind off it completely.

We got to Bianca's house and Eli and I waited outside in Morty while Bianca went inside to change.

"So, who was she with last night that allowed her to get so wasted?" Eli asked while Bianca was in the house.

I sighed, "Dr. Chris."

He raised his eyebrow, "Interesting…"

"I don't like it. But, I said I'd give him a chance, so expect double date in your near future," I smiled slightly and shrugged.

"I'll try to keep my schedule open for some hardcore partying with a doctor," He smirked and winked, causing my stomach to drop and my heart to flutter all over again.

I giggled and shook my head, "Doesn't that sound fun? Oh, and speaking of Doctor Chris, I have an appointment to get my stitches out tomorrow."

"And did you make a decision about the—"

"If you say 'baby,' I'm going to lose it," I looked at him seriously and he closed his mouth and nodded.

"I just don't want you to realize that you wanted something different after it's too late, you know?" He looked at me and spoke gently, his green eyes piercing mine as he talked.

I felt tears beginning to spill down my cheeks as I finally let myself admit it, "I don't want to kill the baby, Eli, but I don't want to have it. I don't want to be pregnant. I don't want people to look at me and think I'm a slut, or to know that I-I was raped." He turned his body and wrapped his arms around me. I cried into his shoulder as he quietly "shhh'd" me.

Bianca got back into the car, "Everything okay?"

I pulled away from Eli and wiped my eyes so I could look at her clearly, "Just discussing…" I lightly patted my stomach and looked down.

"Imogen, it's your choice, but if you do keep it, I'm here, by your side. Bianca and I both are," Eli said, rubbing my arm. Bianca nodded and smiled, pulling me in to give me a hug.

I hugged her back and thought for a few minutes, staying quiet and stopping the flood of tears that were pouring from my eyes, "I-I guess I'm keeping it…" I said over Bianca's shoulder.

~xxxxx~

That night, Eli pulled up to his house with Imogen in the passenger's seat. He smiled at her as he cut the engine then got out, walking to open her door for her. She smiled and thanked him as she got out and took his hand.

He led her up to his room and closed the door, shoving his hands into his pockets and turning around to smile at her. Imogen's eyes flashed nervously as she smiled back and sat on his bed, patting the spot beside him.

He sat down and she smiled hesitantly at him, "Where are your parents?"

"They work nights, five out of seven days of the week. They're working tonight," He smiled at her, leaning in and kissing her happily and passionately.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back passionately. Eli's hands rested at Imogen's waist as the kisses grew hungrier and heavier. Once his hands started to intrude the hem of her shirt, he pulled away briefly and looked at her, "You're sure about this?" She nodded and kissed him again passionately to help prove her point. Before they knew it, they were shedding their clothes and holding each other close. He kissed her fading bruises and dealt with her carefully. That night, emotionally and physically, they brought themselves together in a way they never had before.

**Waaa-laaa. Sorry if you like detailed smut O_O, I just cannot write that to save my life. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Yayy, Imogen want to keep the baby, woooohhoooo. I'm not sure if I mentioned before, but the stitches are obviously in the back of her head, so yeah. xD. Review, por favor? And Follow mee twitter? MeganxMusic. :D **


	9. Decisons and Consequences

**Hi there(: So, things are going to start unraveling as the final chapters of the story get closer. I'm sure you're going to have a few guesses at the end of this chapter, I hope you enjoy (: **

*Imogen*

"… wake you up  
in the middle of the night to say  
I will never walk away again  
I'm never gonna leave this bed…"

Eli's alarm clock sounded, slowly waking me up with the subtle thrum of the music. I opened my eyes and rolled over to look at Eli, "Interesting alarm you have there."

He groaned sleepily and reached over to turn it off, "It just goes with whatever song is playing on the radio station." His voice was sleepy and sexy and raspy, causing me to smile to myself as he slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes, "You should be thankful we didn't wake up to something disturbing, like Rihanna. That would be a nightmare."

I smiled and sat up beside him, holding the blankets to my bare chest as the memories of last night flooded into my mind, "That could have been more or less awkward… depending on the song.:"

He chuckled lightly, his vocal chords still waking up and voice still holding a little rasp, "Last night was perfect. We don't need awkward." Lovingly, he planted a gentle kiss on my forehead and smiled before getting out of bed and pulling on a pair of boxers, "I'll let you get dressed," he told me, scratching his chest as he left the room.

I stood up and took out a fresh pair of clothes from my overnight bag, leaving the clothes of the previous day on the floor where they had landed last night. I got dressed quickly and left the room to head to the kitchen, where I presumed Eli had gone. He was there, leaning on the counter and already sipping a cup of coffee.

"We're in luck, Bullfrog and Cece aren't up yet. You want some coffee?" Eli offered, taking a cup out of the cupboard before I could even nod my head 'yes.'

"Why? Do they not like me spending the night?" I asked, walking over to him as he poured my coffee for me.

"No, they don't mind at all. But, we said we didn't want awkward, and they have special ways of making things awkward," He smiled to himself, taking out some sugar and creamer for me to add to my coffee.

I took the sugar and creamer gratefully, wrinkling my nose at the fact that he took his coffee black, "I think we could handle it." I stirred my coffee while he put away the sugar and creamer.

"It's possible, but I suppose that's a mission for another day," He kissed my nose and set his coffee back on the counter, "But, or mission today, if you choose to accept it, is finding something to eat for breakfast."

I sipped my coffee and pretended to look deep in thought, "Hmmmmmm, pancakes?"

"I think pancakes can be arranged, but you have to help me, I'm not a chef," He said, starting to pull things out of the cupboards.

I smiled and kissed his cheek, "And, help can be arranged!"

We ended up making an abundance of pancakes _and _a huge mess. We ate and left the rest of the pancakes –and the whole mess—along with a note to Cece and Bullfrog:

"For you,  
xoxo, Eli and Imogen."

Then, Eli got dressed so we could get going to the hospital. When we arrived, Eli signed me in for my appointment I called my mom to let her know I made it and to let her know my final decision.

"You're keeping it? And you're positively sure that's what you want?" My mother asked me—almost excitedly— after I told her the news.

Truthfully, I wasn't sure it was what I wanted. I was scared out my mind for both the baby and myself. But, I couldn't kill it, it wouldn't be right, "Yes I'm sure," I breathed into the phone then hung up, joining Eli in the waiting room.

He put his arm around me and I leaned into him quietly as we waited, "Is everything okay?" He asked confusedly, "You're not regretting or—"

I put my hand over his mouth and lifted my head to look at him, needing to prove to him that everything he was fearing was perfectly fine and nothing to fear about at all, "Eli, it was perfect, okay? Absolutely, one hundred and ten percent perfect. I promise."

Gently, I removed my hand from over his mouth, revealing a relieved smile that was playing at his lips, mimicking the elated look in his eyes, "I love you, Imogen."

In a mere second, my elation mirrored his and my worries about being a teen mom faded into the shaded places of my mind, "I love you, too," I told him before placing a gentle kiss on the corner of his mouth.

"Imogen Moreno?" A nurse called, looking up from her clipboard as I stood up.

"That's me."

She brought me into a room, making Eli wait in the waiting room alone. I sat down on the operating table and swung my feet, ready for all of this to be said and done.

"The doctor will be right in to see you," The nurse smiled and left the room quietly.

I nodded and continued to swing my feet, lolling my head back and waiting patiently. Mentally embracing myself for a predetermined awkward encounter with Dr. Chris, I absentmindedly clicked my tongue with the clock on the wall that was ticking away the seconds.

When the door swung open and Dr. Chris' voice boomed through the room, my antics ceased abruptly, "Good day, Imogen!"

I nodded and looked at him, suddenly feeling awkward that we were the only ones in the small hospital room. I managed to choke out a small hello and smile hesitantly.

"Soooo, stitches, right?" He looked at his clipboard and nodded, "Thought so." Swiftly, he made his way over to the counter on the other side of the room, taking utensils out of drawers and pulling on a pair of rubber gloves. "This'll be right quick, practically pain-free," he motioned for me to lie down on the operating table.

I followed his command awkwardly, laying on my stomach and turning my head to the side. He began clipping my hair back to get access to the stitches. I closed my eyes as I began to feel a light tugging on the back of my head; the stitches being removed with care.

The process wasn't long.

"And… we… are… all… done!" Dr. Chris spoke as he finished the task, taking the clips out of my hair and walking back over to the other side of the room to dispose of everything. He took off his gloves and examined the clipboard he had left on the counter, "I see we still have one final matter to deal with."

I sat up and nodded, my heart racing, "I'm going to keep the baby."

Dr. Chris' eyes abruptly widened with shock but he quickly masked it, "Really? You're sure of this?"

I nodded slowly, caught off guard by his peculiar reaction to my decision, "Of course I'm sure."

He nodded with no expression at all on his face, "Well, okay, I guess we're done."

Then he left the room without another word.

"Weeeiiird," I said to myself, hopping off the table and going to find Eli in the waiting room so we could leave the depressing and awkward hospital.

We drove to The Dot, where we were to meet Bianca. When we arrived, I joined Bianca at a table while Eli went to the counter to get us some coffee.

"So?" Bianca chirped, a giddy smile forming on her face, "How'd things go last night?"

Her words made me blush and caused my stomach to turn a bit, "It went fine," I told her nonchalantly, trying but failing to hold back a smile.

She rolled her eyes and took a sip of her already-purchased coffee, "I'll leave it alone for now, but you're not getting off that easy."

I rolled my eyes back at her, figuring that I could fight fire with fire, "Do you ever notice anything weird about Dr. Chris? And I mean _other_ than the fact that he's attracted to younger women."

"Hah-hah, very funny, but yeah, there is this one thing that keeps replaying in my mind.." she trailed off, taking another sip of her coffee.

"Oh really? What is it?" I leaned forward in my chair, suddenly very interested in the weird things that consumed the doctor's life.

"Well, I kind of just stumbled—literally—into this room in his house. It was kind of like medieval, with like swords and shields hanging from the walls and even one of those knights-in-shining-armour things. But, that wasn't the only thing in there. There were like wigs and dark clothing assortments, kind of like someone wanted to pick up a disguise," She sat back in her seat, looking like she was trying to replay the image in her mind and figure out the unsolved puzzle as Eli joined us with coffee for him and I.

He put my coffee in front of me then swung a chair backwards to sit on it, "Who's disguising themselves for what?" He questioned, quirking his eyebrow as he took a sip of his freshly brewed coffee.

"'For what' is a very good question, Eli," I looked at Bianca for an answer.

"I don't know? Halloween?" She shrugged, "I'll ask him about it tonight on our double date."

Eli almost choked on his coffee, "Excuse me?"

Bianca looked at me pleadingly, "Please tell me you'll go."

"I said I'd give him a chance, right?" I said, nodding reluctantly.

Bianca smiled brilliantly, "Good! Make sure to bring your fakes! We're going to a club!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Imogen examined herself in the full body mirror, Eli sat on the edge of her bed, trying to read the mysterious expression on her face. She had dawned a short black miniskirt with a lighter print playing at the edge and a black tank top for the nights outing. She left her medium-brown hair down, letting it spill down her back and shoulders.

Eli stood up, "You look stunning, I'm not even sure I want to let you out like that." He walked to stand behind where she stood in front of the mirror, moving her hair off the back of her neck and speaking into it softly, "But, you told Bianca we'd go," he kissed her neck softly.

Goosebumps rose on the back of Imogen's neck as she blinked to clear her thoughts, "Sorry, I told Bianca I'd give Dr. Chris a chance. But, I promise that you'll get more of me before I get too big to want to be around."

"Oh stop," Eli rolled his eyes and spun her around so she could look him in them, "I'm always going to want to be around you."

She nodded and sighed, "One can only hope."

He shook his head, "I don't hope, I know. Plus, you probably won't even get big. You're tiny. I bet my band t-shirts and even the school uniforms could cover it up just fine."

~x~

At the club, Eli and Imogen flashed their I.D.'s and smiles, getting in without question.

"I'm still not sure what kind of doctor wants to bring three underage teens to a club, "Eli said to Imogen once they entered the music-filled room where no one could over hear what he said.

"Beats me," Imogen shrugged, "But I'm not going to drink, anyway. It wouldn't be good for the baby." She subconsciously placed her hand on her stomach.

"Neither will I, we can just dance and get to know Dr. Chris. It'll be fine."

Eli guided Imogen through the room with his hands on her waist, searching for Bianca and Dr. Chris. They found them at the bar, where they were clinging their glasses together and laughing about something.

"Imogen, Eli, glad you could make it," Dr. Chris smiled when he saw the two, downing half of his glass before speaking again, "You want anything to drink?" He motioned to the bar and looked at the two of them.

"I can't," Imogen replied simply, touching her stomach and wondering if him being out of the work place made him forget everything that happened inside that hospital.

Dr. Chris shrugged and averted his gaze to Eli, "How about you, Eli? I'll buy?"

Eli shook his head, "Thanks, Dr. Chris—"

"Call me Liam."

"Uh, thanks, _Liam_, but, I'm going to stay sober and keep Imogen company."

"C'mon, just one drink. One drink won't make you drunk," Dr. Chris raised his eyebrows questioningly, practically begging for Eli to say 'Yes.'

Eli looked at Imogen, wondering what she thought of all this, but she just shrugged and said, "Go ahead, I don't mind." Causing Dr. Chris to quickly turn around and order Eli's drink.

Bianca smiled, glad that everyone looked like they were getting along, and looked at Imogen, "Want to dance? Let the boys bond a little?"

To her relief, Imogen nodded and took Bianca's hand to lead her to the dance floor. They started dancing subtly, so they could talk.

"So, Liam?" Imogen asked.

Bianca nodded, "Liam Christopoulos, to be exact. I told you I could figure things out about him."

"So, did you figure out his creepy disguise closet room thing?"

Bianca rolled her eyes, "Let me work my way up."

Then a fast song came on and the two girls got into the beat and danced away their worries.

After a few songs, Imogen lost Bianca in the crowd. Bianca didn't seem to mind so much, so Imogen let her go, figuring she'd better go check on Eli. She felt kind of bad for leaving him with creepy Dr. Chris.

While Imogen and Bianca were away, dancing, Dr. Chris had convinced Eli that more than one beer would be fine. He had used grade A vocabulary to persuade Eli that he needed to de-stress and unwind, and that alcohol was the perfect key to reach a free state of calm and content. So, when Imogen approached the two, it was all Eli could do to not seem as tipsy as he was beginning to feel.

"Immy! Babe, are you having fun?" Eli yelled drunkenly louder than he needed to.

"Eli, are you drunk?"

Eli held out his hand, and pinched the air, "Just a little. Liam over here is a _great_ guy! I approve! But, if you'll excuse me, I have to piss." He jumped off his stool quickly and drunkenly worked his way around people—including slutty girls who wanted his number— to reach the bathroom.

~*Imogen*~

Dr. Chris took Eli's absence as the opportunity to invite me to sit next to him, "Imogen, sweetie, how you feeling?"

"Fine," I told him, awkwardly joining him at the bar.

He leaned forward to speak to her, "You know, one drink isn't going to do any harm." He smiled creepily, offering the drink in his hand to me.

As Dr. Chris breathed in my face while he talked to me, it was all I could do not to gag and jump back in terror. His voice was low and scratchy, not the voice of the doctor that I had been seeing so much of lately. "No, I'm fine…" I pushed away his cup and watched as anger quickly flashed in and out of his eyes.

He smiled at me, trying to hide the anger I'd just seen clearly a second before, "You're such a good little girl, you know that? And pretty. But freaky. I like it."

"Okay, I'm just going to go find Bianca," I got up, quickly trying to flee the scene. My mind was racing and my stomach hurt as a feeling of darkness flooded over me.

"Wait!" He grabbed my arm forcefully before I could go anywhere, "I don't even know why you want to keep that baby. It's a stupid idea. But you're always making stupid decisions…" He laughed, loudly and maniacally, releasing my arm and taking a large gulp of his drink.

I left to go find Eli and ended up running right into him, "Whoa, Immy, is something wrong?"

I felt tears in my eyes as he steadied me, holding both of my arms and trying to concentrate as much as his drunken state would let him, "Can we just find Bianca and leave?" I pleaded, trying not to let the tears escape.

"Sure, sure, sure," He said, "Where's Bianca?"

My eyes scanned the crowd of dancers and it took me a few seconds to locate my best friend, 'dropping it like it's hot' in the middle of the chaos, "Stay here," I ordered Eli, praying that he was coherent enough to follow orders.

He nodded and I practically ran to get to Bianca, having to fight the crowd to finally take Bianca's arm and pull her away from all the drunken people trying to grind against her.

"Why are we leaving? What about Liam?" Bianca asked as I pulled her and Eli towards the door.

"I don't feel good, and he left…." I lied convincingly, hoping I wouldn't get any more questions from my two friends.

"Why'd he leave?" Bianca asked.

"Why don't you feel good?" Eli asked at the same time.

I groaned inwardly, "I'll tell you later. I just want to get home." Answering both questions as we reached Eli's hearse nearby.

**Mmmmkay, well, theories, anyone? I'd like to know what you think is going to happen. Muahaha. Someone from the beginning of the story is going to come back soon, (I'm sure you can guess who) and some crazy chiz is about to go down. 3 more chapters! **


	10. Freak

**OKAY. So this took a while to write due to summer activities. But I'm glad I finally got it down. Unfortunately, this chapter is mostly a filler to prepare you for the two final chapters of the story, and it's probably the worst chapter of the story _ I'm sorry for that, I promise a lot of action in the next two, though. Enjoy *says in a "meh" kind of voice***

*Imogen*

After about ten minutes of fighting with Drunken Eli, I finally convinced him to let me drive the hearse home. I drove carefully, even though I hadn't really driven much before, and we made it home in one piece. Physically, anyway; emotionally, on the other hand, I wasn't so sure.

At home is where the questions began again, but I pleaded them to let me go to sleep. It didn't take long, they gave in pretty easily, still treating me like I would break if I didn't get my way, which would normally upset me. But, this time, I was okay with it.

I threw pillows and blankets on the couch for Eli and went up to my room with Bianca.

After we were all situated and lying down, Bianca spoke, "You sure you're going to be alright, Imm?"

I nodded and turned over so she wouldn't be able to see the tears that were about to stream onto my pillow. "I'm just tired," I managed to say calmly, closing my eyes and holding back a sniffle.

Honestly, I needed to talk about what happened tonight, but I needed Eli sober and on my side when I told Bianca that Dr. Chris was no good.

"Then sleep," Bianca mumbled contently, sleepiness making its way into her voice, "We can talk in the morning. Goodnight."

I laid there long after Bianca fell asleep, not being able to close my eyes without thoughts of what Dr. Chris said to me surfacing fresh in my mind.

_"You're always making stupid decisions…"_

How did he know any of the decisions I made—aside from keeping the baby?

_"I don't even know why you want to keep that baby. It's a stupid idea…"_

Why was having the baby so stupid? It was better than killing an innocent child that couldn't even make its own decisions yet. And, so what if its real dad was some creepy… dark…

…Dark? Creepy?

"_You're a pretty little freak, aren't you?"_ The deep man's voice from that night echoed in my thoughts like thunder in the night skies. It was so distorted, and distant, and familiar…

I opened my eyes and sighed in frustration just as Bianca practically pushed me off the bed. As soon as I fell to the floor, my mind blanked, all the familiarity in the man's voice disappeared and I was no closer to solving anything that I was on that night that I woke up in the hospital.

"Bitch," I whispered in aggravation, leaving the room, frustrated as my body began to shake with anger and fear.

I walked downstairs, trying to calm myself down. I silently went into the living room, where Eli was sleeping and sat down on the recliner that was near the couch and put my feet up onto to the chair, wrapping my arms around my knees while I cried and shook.

I must've been crying louder than I thought, because Eli woke up and looked at me sleepily, "Immy, what's wrong?" He sat up and rubbed his eyes, clearly trying to focus.

I shook my head and got up, walking over to him and placing a shaky hand on his cheek,"I'm sorry I woke you, love."

He took my hand and held it tight, "Why are you shaking?"

"I can't sleep," I lied, "I had a bad dream." I sat down beside him and pulled my knees to my chest again.

He turned and faced me, "What was it about?"

Not really sure what to say, I shook my head and moved into his lap comfortably, "I'll tell you tomorrow."

He nodded and kissed the top of my head before lying back slowly, so I was resting between his legs and my head was placed on his warm chest.

I let the steady sound of his heartbeat drown out my thoughts and calm my shaking. Sooner, rather than later, I was out like a light.

~xxxx~

The sound of light voices coming from the kitchen woke me up the next morning. I didn't want to move, I loved being cuddled up so comfortable with Eli. He had his arms wrapped around me, holding me close to him. So, I just listened to what my parents were saying in the other room.

"So, it's settled then?" My dad's hushed voice sounded relieved, not angry like it had the past few days.

"Yes. It's what we have to do, I can see how this has been hurting her," my mom spoke calmly back.

They weren't fighting.

"And how bad is this going to hurt her if it doesn't work?" My dad's voice carried a hint of irritation as this 'her' was brought into the conversation.

"If it doesn't work out, I think it'll be easier for her that we get divorced. Fighting is just going to break her even more. So, if we end up having to civilly split, so be it," my mom was still calm, somehow rising as the voice of reason, even in my clearly shocked mind.

I was the 'her' they were mentioning.

It really annoyed me that everyone treated me like I was a puppy dog with a broken leg, that I was weak, that I couldn't speak for myself, that I could never be fixed on my own. The only part of me that wasn't fully there was my memory and sometimes my emotions when thoughts of darkness made itself relevant in my life. Otherwise, I was just like everyone else, I had just gone through everything from a different perspective than them.

I moved Eli's hands from around me and stood up; knowing that my movements would probably wake him and he would be up soon, too. Stopping and leaning on the doorway to the kitchen, I looked in on my parents who were sitting across from each other at the table, drinking their coffees, ceasing their conversation, but keeping the peaceful air about the morning.

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked abruptly and harshly, practically cutting the peaceful morning attitude in half with a chainsaw.

"Imogen? Where did you come from?" My mom asked, setting her coffee down and looking at me as if this was the first time she'd seen me in days.

"The living room, Bianca's a bed hog, so I slept down here with Eli," I shrugged and folded my arms, not really caring about any of this, just wanting to know what they planned on telling me. "So, what were you saying before?"

"Why did Eli spend the night?" My dad asked, taking his eyes off his coffee and raising both eyebrows as he looked at me.

From behind, Eli's hand touched my waist gently, causing me to jump slightly before I relaxed back into him, "Imogen wasn't feeling well, I was worried and we didn't want to wake you, so Bianca and I helped her," Eli lied, but it was a little more truth than anything I would have said.

"Thanks again," I said, stepping out of his grip and looking at him for signs of a hangover, "Would you like some coffee?"

He nodded, "I can get it myself."

"No need, I'll get it," I told him, walking over to the cupboards and pulling out a couple coffee mugs.

Knowing that Eli took his coffee black, I poured some into the white puppy dog designed coffee mug I picked out for him and handed it to him at the table where he sat next to my mom. Then, I made my own coffee, complete with sugar and creamer before joining the three at the table and sitting next to my dad.

Eli smiled lightly at me from across the table, "Are you feeling alright this morning?"

All eyes at the table immediately turned to me, my answer being the difference of how I would be treated for the rest of the day, "I feel great." I looked at my mom, "Did you tell Dad the news?"

"I'm well aware of you keeping that child, Immy," My father spoke up, a hint of disappointment hiding in his tone, "And I support it, one hundred percent."

I smiled, "Thanks."

"So, you guys are speaking civilly," Eli butted in, not afraid to give his thoughts on the matter, "What's changed?"

Eli's question brought me back to what they were talking about earlier, "Yeah, what's going on here?"

They looked at each other and nodded. My mother, smiling lightly as she turned her head to look at me, spoke, "Honey, we're going to start seeing a marriage counselor, things are going to get a lot better for us, just you wait."

~x~

"Wake up!" I yelled to Bianca, throwing a pillow at her sleeping form underneath the blankets.

"Does she always sleep this late?" El asked, resting his hand on the doorframe to my room and leaning against it.

I nodded, "She could sleep through a tornado," I rolled my eyes, pulling the covers off of her, "Bianca! I brought you coffee!"

She groaned and opened her eyes slightly, "Why so early?"

"It's like noon, Sleeping Ugly," Eli said sarcastically, walking into the room and smirking to himself.

Bianca groaned again and pulled a pillow over her head, "Why's the douche bag here?"

I rolled my eyes at the two of them and walked over to my door to close it, "Because, your boy-toy decided he wanted Eli drunk last night, so he couldn't go home." I could hear the annoyance in my voice, not trying to hide it.

I looked over at Eli, who didn't look as shocked as I expected him to be at my tone, he just leaned against the wall and shrugged apologetically. I rolled my eyes to show how angered his relaxed attitude was making me then looked at Bianca. She sat up and moved the pillow off her face to reveal an extremely disgusted look.

"And that's my fault?" She looked at Eli pointedly, "You wouldn't have drank if you didn't want to. I bet you did it to run away from something. What's bugging you, Eli? Go ahead, tell Imogen," Bianca spat, crossing her arms angrily across her chest and looking at Eli fiercely.

Eli tensed at his spot against the wall and practically yelled back at her, "Just because you're fucked up in the head doesn't mean I am! I'm not running from anything!"

"Guys! Stop, right now!" I raised my voice just a tad louder than Eli's had been, just as Bianca opened her mouth to fight back. As much as I wondered if what she said was true, I didn't want to talk about that at the moment, and I sure as hell didn't want them fighting, "Let's pass this right now."

Eli relaxed as soon as I let him off the hook, causing a new worry to flood my mind; one that I'd have to push back for the time being.

I felt bad letting Eli off and putting Bianca right on, but I had to, the sickening feeling in my stomach had to go away, "I just wanted to talk about Dr. Chris."

Bianca's jaw dropped and she looked at me, "Seriously? I'm not going to sit here and listen to this."

She got off the bed, but I stayed planted in front of the door and crossed my arms, "Aren't you at all curious about what was up with me last night?" I stared at my best friend, speculating how she would go about this.

"What does that have to do with _Liam?"_

I sighed and looked down at my feet, wondering why Eli, who was standing to my right, was staying so quiet, "He upset me."

"So, just because you've been oversensitive these past few weeks, he's a terrible person?" She mirrored my previous pose, crossing her arms and cocking her head to the side with attitude.

"Bianca! He told me that it's a _stupid idea_ to keep the baby! That all my decisions are _stupid!_" Tears left over from the previous night began to pour out of my eyes and down my face as I watched my best friend roll her eyes with disbelief and pursing her lips.

"He did not say that," she scoffed, "Why don't you want me to be happy? I don't understand why you'd _lie_ to keep me from happiness!"

I looked to Eli for reinforcement, but he just looked perplexed, "Immy, he was drunk. Not thinking clearly, maybe he didn't understand what he was saying."

My eyes widened as I stared at the two people in the whole world that I thought understood me, "So, you're taking _his _side?"

"There are no sides," He shook his head and walked up to me.

Before he could place his hand on my cheek, I side stepped out of the way of the door, "Leave, both of you. I want to be alone."

"Fine," Bianca said bluntly, opening the door.

"But, Imogen—"

"She said to leave, come on Emo Boy, You're taking me home," Bianca said without looking at me at all before taking his arm and pulling him out of the room.

"I'll be back!" Eli yelled from down the hallway.

"Don't bother!" I slammed my door and jumped face first onto my bed so I could cry angrily into my pillow.

-xxxxxxxx-

"Imogen, let me in," Eli prodded softly, knocking on his girlfriend's wooden bedroom door.

"Why should I," she called coldly back, adding no infliction to the statement that was supposed to be a question.

"Because, I want to talk. Please unlock the door?" He was growing annoyed of being shut out into the hallway all alone, but he'd stay at it all day if he had to. He regretted not coming back sooner, but he had figured that if he gave her some time to cool down, they could talk without all the yelling. But, he had now been sitting outside her room, begging her to let him in for almost twenty minutes now. "Please, love," he continued, hoping that she would finally cave.

The almost silent _click_ of the lock and the doorknob slowly turning to open the door flooded him with relief. He stood there as the door opened to an expressionless Imogen, with a tear streaked face and hair messily plopped into a bun at the top of her head.

"What?" She asked, sniffling and still giving him no expression.

"I'm sorry, Immy. I didn't realize how much he really bugged you," Eli told her, stepping into the room and closing the door.

Imogen just stared at him, not believing his apology.

"Imogen, you're leading me to believe that this isn't the only thing he's said or done to you," Eli rested both his hands on her shoulders, looking at her concerned, hoping that this wasn't true.

She shook her head, "Not really, he hasn't…"

"Then what is it? Why do you hate him so much? Is it because you're worried about Bianca?" He led her to the bed and sat her down, sitting next to her and tilting her head to look him in the eyes.

She shrugged. "Eli, I don't get a good feeling from him, he's always freaked me out right from the very start."

"Imogen, I think…" He began, looking at her as she sat there, stubbornly shaking her head. He sighed and gave up, "Fine, you win. Dr. Chris is no good. You and I can stay away from him."

"What about Bianca?" She asked, wiping her eyes and looking at him.

"Neither of us can control what she does, I'm sorry," He spoke gently and kept his eyes on hers to try to show his sincerity.

"Eli, I can't lose her," she laid back on the bed and pulled out her phone.

"Calling her?"

"Mhm!"

~x~

Bianca sat on her bed with her pillow over her face, feeling angry at the world for being so wrong. Dr. Chris—Liam—was hot and perfect and Bianca wanted to be with him. Imogen was just jealous. Eli wasn't as perfect as Liam; not as smart, rich, charming, or hot and muscular as the dreamy doctor.

That's why she didn't want her with him. That's the only thing that made sense to Bianca.

She did go over the fact that Imogen could be telling the truth, but in that case, Eli was right; Dr. Chris—Liam—was drunk and mumbling a bunch of nonsense _accidentally _directed at Imogen.

Imogen had to let it go.

Bianca groaned at her never ending thoughts and her phone started buzzing on her nightstand. She reached over and searched for it, sliding her hand across the surface of the stand before touching the cell phone with her fingertips and picking it up.

She didn't remove the pillow from her face or check the caller I.D. before answering the call and putting the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" she answered in a monotone voice.

"Bianca, I'm sorry," Imogen's panicked voice hit Bianca's eardrums like a hammer on cement.

"Oh really? Sorry?" Bianca sat up, the pillow falling off her face and to the side of her bed.

Imogen breathed into the phone, "Yes, I am, I just wish—"

Bianca cut her off, her voice going from monotone to angered, "Stop. If you're sorry, you're not going to complain about me seeing him."

She heard Imogen sigh and sniffle on the other line, and everything stayed quiet for a few seconds, "Okay, fine. But, you have to figure out why he said that to me and what's up with that room thing you were telling me about."

Still angered, Bianca nodded, "Fine, I'll go digging into his life just to please you. I'm going now."

"Bianca, I—"

_Click. _Bianca hit the end button and threw her phone at the end of her bed. She sighed, staring at it and thinking before picking it up and calling Dr. Chris.

"Bianca, I'm working," He answered.

"I know, and you will be all night, but what about tomorrow night? Can I come over? Pretty please?" She was begging, but she didn't care, she batted her eyelashes even though he couldn't see her and crossed her fingers for his response.

After a few moments, he answered, "Sounds perfect."

She could hear the smile in his voice.

**Boom. Okay, like I said, not very good _. But, fortunately, the next chapter will only take a few days to post, seeing as it is already HALF WRITTEN, YAYAY. And sorry that this chapter was kind of all over the place and like, boring. BUT, the next chapter will be even more all over the place and exciting, you're going to be seeing an appearance of an earlier character or two (; and asdfghjk;. Going to try to finish writing it now. BYE. (oh and review please XD) **


	11. Head Over Heels

**Here it is, the chapter of truth, the chapter before the last. The chapter that may open your eyes or actually keep up a fabulous disguise (;. This probably could have been written better, with every chapter I try to write better than I did in the last, but I don't think I'm improving -_-. BUT, I hope you enjoy the chapter of love ^_^. **

Imogen hadn't talked to Bianca since the night before, and as her and Eli sat at the dot, he could tell she was growing worried. She was shaking her leg nervously and had barely touched her coffee.

"Immy, have you tried texting her?" He asked, watching her with worry.

She shook her head, "I don't want to be a bother."

"Text her, please? Or, I will," He sighed, taking out his phone.

"Eli, it's almost six, if she wanted to talk to me, she would have by now," Imogen sighed, crossing her arms and sitting back in her chair.

Eli rolled his eyes; he didn't think he would ever understand how a girl's mind worked, "Maybe she wants you to make the first move."

"I shouldn't have to," Imogen huffed, "I've done nothing wrong."

"And, she doesn't think she has, either. Just. Call. Her." He spaced out the words and looked at Imogen seriously.

She raised her eyebrows, challenging him, "No."

Eli shook his head and unlocked his iPhone, dialing Bianca's number.

"What are you doing?" Imogen asked.

Eli smirked and pressed send, "It's for you." He handed her the phone and sat on his hands so she couldn't give it back.

Imogen looked at him, phone in her hand and fuming, "You'll pay for this," she looked at the phone for a second then put it to her ear, "Bianca?"

"Hey, Imm," Bianca practically sang into the phone, "What have you been up to?"

"Uhm, just been hanging out with Eli. We're at The Dot for dinner," Imogen said, confused at Bianca's strangely happy manner

"Ooh really, that's lovely!" Bianca smiled into the phone, "Me and you are definitely going to have some girl time soon. Tomorrow, maybe?"

"What about tonight?" Imogen furrowed her eyebrows at Eli, who was smugly sipping his coffee from across the table.

"Busy," She replied simply.

"With Dr. Chris?" Imogen tried keeping the venom out of her voice.

"I'm going over to Liam's house tonight for dinner. And, I'll get your answers, don't worry," Bianca said, searching through her dresser drawers on the other line, "Hey, do you think I should wear my tight black belly shirt with the leather jacket, or the red shirt that slings over my shoulder?"

Imogen pushed the venom aside and smiled to herself; her best friend was talking to her, "Definitely the red. You look amazing in red."

"Red it is. Okay, I'm going to shower, I'll text you later," Bianca hung up before Imogen could even say a quick 'bye.'

Imogen pressed the end button on Eli's phone and refrained herself from throwing it at the boy who was smirking so confidently and cockily, "So?" He asked, taking the phone away from her.

"Shut up," Imogen stuck out her tongue and held back a smile.

Eli shook his head, "I was right, I should get a prize," he teased.

Imogen smiled and thought for a second, "Spend the night tonight? I promise, you'll get your prize." She stood up and playfully trotted out of The Dot.

*Imogen*

I lay on my bed, looking at the ceiling while Eli was at home, getting things for the night. Nothing really made sense to me, starting with why Bianca wanted to be with Dr. Chris so bad, to why my parents had to stay overnight at a hotel for this marriage counseling.

I found myself wondering about Fitz. I wondered mostly about how he was holding up. I hadn't talked to him at all since that day I went to his house. I contemplated texting him, but I figured that he'd just find me as an annoyance to his new life.

I saved a text to him in my drafts that just said 'Hey,' maybe I could work up the courage to send it soon.

After it was securely saved, I turned my phone on vibrate and threw it on the floor in an act of mental frustration. Getting up, I made my way over to my armoire played with my random accessories to keep my mind off things.

_"…And pretty. But freaky. I kind of like it."_

Who said it? Was it Dr. Chris or the mysterious dark man? All memories of the two seemed to mesh together in my head. But it made no sense. It was like my brain was relating the two. I thought it was probably because they both had caused me so much grief and frustration.

Because there was no way they were related, in anyway, right? The mysterious dark man had long dark hair that spilled down his muscular shoulders and his deep voice was nothing like the schmooze-to-impress doctor's voice.

The only think similar was the pain and grief they'd caused me.

There was a knock on my door and I put down the necklace I was fiddling with, "Come in."

My mom popped her head through the door, "Okay, we're heading out. You said Bianca was coming over?"

I nodded, "Yup, a girl's night, probably filled with horror movies and popcorn," I smiled brightly at her.

"Good, because I'd hate for you to be alone all night," she smiled and walked up to me, kissing me on the forehead, "Call if you need anything."

"I will, mom," I rolled my eyes at her over-protectiveness and smiled, "Love you. Tell Daddy that I love him, too."

"We love you, too, Immy. See you tomorrow," She smiled and left the room.

After I heard the downstairs door shut, I smiled to myself and put on the necklace I had been playing with earlier, then went to my closet to find something to where. Hidden in the way back of my closet, I found lacy, red lingerie. _Hmmm_, I smiled to myself, pulling it out and throwing it on my bed. _Now, just to find something to wear over it. _

~xxxx~

Bianca finished blow drying her hair, her dark brown curls locking into place as she looked into the big oval mirror in her bathroom. She smiled and checked herself out a bit, made sure her light, barely there, makeup was symmetrical and that not a curl was out of place.

She knew that Fitz would definitely like how she looked, but she had no idea if Liam felt the same way about outfits that showed her curves, or if he preferred girls with lots of makeup, or if he liked her hair when it was left naturally curly or flat ironed to death.

Had he even complimented her once, yet?

She felt like she'd have better luck if she looked—and dressed—like her perfect best friend. Hadn't Liam been paying more attention to her than he had to Bianca?

_No, Imogen isn't the one going over there tonight, you are, _Bianca thought to herself.

She was going to go over there and _make sure _that the doctor was head over heels for her. She knew she could do it, she was just a little nervous.

Because well, Imogen was nervous, too. And, she never mistrusted Imogen's thoughts on people. She never dated guys without Imogen's approval, and vise versa. It kind of rattled her that this _one time_ she didn't have her best friend's right-of-passage on a guy.

She shook herself then checked herself out in the mirror one more time. She decided that she was finally ready for her date and walked into her living room, sitting on the couch, waiting for him to show up.

"Are you going somewhere?" Her Auntie walked into the room, looking at Bianca curiously.

She nodded, "To Imogen's. We're having a girl's night." She and Imogen had created a common lie over text to keep their guardians at bay.

"Oh, thank God. The house all to _myself_," Her aunt praised, stretching out her arms and smiling to herself.

"You're always here alone," Bianca rolled her eyes, getting up and deciding she'd be better off waiting outside for Liam.

"And trust me, I cherish _every_ second of it," Her aunt replied coldly, leaving the room on her heel.

Bianca clenched her teeth and walked outside, looking up at the sun, which was covered with clouds in the summer sky. It was making its way towards the horizon, minutes ticking away until the precious sunset.

~xxx*Imogen*xxx~

Around seven o'clock, the doorbell rang. I took a final look at myself in the mirror. It had taken a few outfits, but I had finally found one that would go over the lingerie without it being noticeable. I wore a short sleeved, red shirt, and a black miniskirt.

The shirt wasn't that flattering, but I knew Eli wouldn't care when he saw what was underneath.

I walked to the front door and opened it, smiling brightly at Eli, "Hey, love," I greeted him, kissing him on the cheek.

He stepped in and set down his bag, "So, you're parents really left for the whole night?" He raised his eyebrows and held back a smirk.

"That's right, something to do with their marriage counseling," I shrugged.

He smiled and closed the space between us in one step, "Good." He instantly gripped my hips and pulled my body to his, our lips meeting abruptly. His kiss was passionate and sweet, and caused sparks to fly everywhere as I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him back happily.

Soon—almost too soon—he pulled away and smiled at me, "I love you, Imogen Skye."

I smiled back, "I love you too, Elijah Xavier."

He rolled his eyes at my use of his whole name, "Did you have any activities planned for the night?" He smiled playfully, his deep, green eyes looking at me fondly.

I played back, smiling and pulling away from his grip, "Of course I do." I began walking to my room, "We're going to do our nails, have a pillow fight, lust over jocks, and play truth or dare!" I giggled, listening to Eli's footsteps follow me up as I walked up the stairs, "Doesn't that sound fun?"

I turned around when I got to my door, just for my lips to crash into Eli's with a passionate force. I kissed him back, leaning against the door and reaching for the doorknob with my left hand and letting my right hand tangle in his shaggy brown hair.

I managed to open the door and step inside without breaking this kiss. Eli's hands gripped my waist as he led me to my bed, closing the door with his foot. When we found our way to the bed, he laid me back and rested himself on top of me.

I pulled away, breathless and dazed, "This wasn't on the itinerary," I told him in a quiet whisper.

"Yes it was," he smirked, "I dare you to keep kissing me and see where it leads."

I giggled and pressed my lips back to his. We moved our lips in rhythm with each other, kissing deeply. Out of nowhere, a headache began to form in the back of my head while we kissed, but I ignored it. When his hand moved to intrude my shirt, I flipped us over and pulled away from the kiss so I was straddling him. I shook my head and took off my shirt to reveal the lacy red top of my lingerie.

"Whoa," Eli said, practically speechless with a huge smile plastered on his face.

Confidently, I leaned down and kissed him again.

The headache began to worsen and I could feel myself fading away from the intense moment as reality started shifting into a flashback

_Not now! _I thought.

~xxxxxxxxxxx~

Dr. Chris and Bianca arrived at his house around six, he had prepared spaghetti and wine for them to replicate the night that she had to go home early. They ate and talked at the table for about an hour, Bianca sipping her wine carefully, not wanting that night to be an exact duplicate. The whole time she debated on when to ask Liam her questions.

She thought _after _dinner would be better.

When a_fter dinne_r arrived, they sat on the couch and decided to watch a movie while they drank champagne. They had picked out a slasher film that Bianca had seen countless times, but she planned on acting afraid to please his male pride.

"You sure this isn't too scary for you?" Liam smirked, snaking his arm around her and pulling her close.

"That doesn't matter, because I have you to protect me," she smiled and leaned into him.

He laughed and lifted the remote to press the play button and start the movie.

"Wait," Bianca said, sitting up and turning to look at him, "I have to ask you some questions."

He eyes her curiously then shrugged, "Like what?"

"The other night, at the club, you said something to Imogen," Bianca spoke, watching him carefully, not wanting to make him mad, "Something about how keeping the baby was stupid?" She shrugged, "I don't know, but I need to ask 'why.'"

Dr. Chris looked at her; she stared into his eyes, looking for signs of anything that would prove this true. He looked distant, tapping his fingers on his leg and clenching his jaw before he spoke, "I said that? Oh my gosh, I am so sorry! Is she okay? I didn't mean that. I mean, what kind of Doctor would I be if I were to tell a patient that?"

Bianca sighed in relief, "I didn't think you did mean it. I'll be sure to let Imogen know. She'll be fine."

Something crossed Dr. Chris' eyes and he smiled, "Good…Any other questions on my drunken stupidity?"

"Well no, but…"

"But?" Dr. Chris inclined, cocking an eyebrow and standing up to pour the both of them more champagne at the bar across the room.

Bianca stared at the spot where he previously sat and bit her lip. Her stomach did flips as she tried to find a good way to word her next question, "Don't get mad, okay?"

"Okay…" He said, dragging out the word and returning to his place on the couch, offering Bianca her drink.

Bianca took her drink and took a sip, "Well, the last time I was here, I went to walk to your bathroom, but I was so out of it. I ended up opening the wrong door. I wasn't snooping, I swear! But you had this weird room with, like, I don't know, disguises or some shit. What is that room about?"

Dr. Chris blinked and thought for a second, "Oh? That room, yeah…it..uh, that's my brothers stuff. He's kind of weird." He shrugged and drank his drink.

"You have a brother?" Bianca prodded, not believing Liam's on-the-spot, made-up, excuse, and sipped her champagne, that was tasting better with every sip.

"Yup," he said distantly, picking up the remote and pressing 'play' to start the movie.

~xxx *Imogen* xxx~

I collapsed on Eli, my head aching as the flashback started. I couldn't stop it; my head feeling like it was about to burst, and all of reality fading out as Eli said my name to try to snap me out of it.

I rolled off him and mumbled that I was okay before slipping away completely.

…_I stared back into the dark brown eyes—so dark that I couldn't tell where the pupil ended or where the iris began. This was my pursuer; he had captured me to make me his own. _

_ Although his chiseled features and jaw line made him handsome and maybe even charming if he got rid of the ridiculously long hair, this guy was completely creepy. He was dark and gross, and I had no doubt that he was about to kill me. _

_ "You're a pretty little freak, aren't you?" His voice rang with clarity, the familiarity of it stinging like alcohol on an open cut. He threw me to the ground and pinned me down, ripping out my shirt while I clawed at him aimlessly…_

"Imogen, calm down, hey!" Eli shook me out of the flashback just in time.

I stopped my careless clawing and opened my eyes, which were now filling with angry tears of betrayal and hurt, looking at Eli.

"We have to go," I told him, sitting up and wiping my eyes.

"Now? I thought we were going to…"

"Bianca's in trouble!" I yelled, getting up and looking at him seriously.

"What do you mean?" Eli perused, getting up and standing inches away from me.

"Eli, it was Dr. Chris, I remember now," tears wouldn't stop spilling from my eyes, not matter how many times I wiped them away.

His eyes widened and his face got red, "He's dead. I'm going to kill him!" He yelled, turning to leave the room.

"No, you're not! Not alone! I'm going, too," I said, following him down the stairs.

"I can't let you," Eli said, turning to me as we reached the front door and kissing my forehead.

"Eli, wait!" I yelled through tears as he opened the door and slammed it behind him.

Thinking on my feet, I pulled out my phone and dialed a familiar number.

_Ring._

_ Ring._

_ Ring._

"Imogen? What could you possibly want?" Fitz's voice—as angry as it sounded—was like music to my ears. I sighed in relief and sniffled, "Is everything okay?"

"N-no, It's Bianca. I need your help. Please come pick me up?"

**OKAY. So, tada. How do you like Eli and Imogen's middle names xD. They are quite nice, lol. EVERYTHING ELSE WAS IRRELEVANT, RIGHT? Okay, so, you think you know, do you know? Is Imogen remembering correctly? Is Bianca toast? Is Imogen going to put on a shirt before Fitz comes and gets her? xD. Oh yeah, something kind of cool, waaaay back in February, or whenever I started this story, I wrote in my notes that this next chapter would be "Showdown". I SEE THE FUTURE. Okay, well, REVIEW XD. **


	12. Showdown

**Here it is, the chapter you have been waiting for. I guess xD. This keyboard is so screwed up, the u's refuse to type, and the o's are double typing. So, yeah, super fun typing this. BUT anyway, I hope you enjoy this final chapter, it was kind of extremely difficult for me to write O_O. **

After hanging up with being on the phone with Fitz, Imogen ran upstairs and threw on a shirt and sweatshirt. She ran out into the dark night to wait on the curb for Fitz to pick her up. While waiting, she frantically texted Bianca, and when that didn't work she called her. There was no answer; it just went straight to voicemail every time.

She crossed her arms and shivered, the night seemed so cold, too cold to be a summer night. The season would be changing soon, but it still shouldn't have felt so cold. Maybe she was coming down with something.

A car rounded the corner to her street, tires screeching as it pulled to a stop right in front of her. She didn't hesitate; she jumped in and buckled her seatbelt quickly, speaking fast to give Fitz directions so he could speed off.

"So she's seeing your doctor?" Fitz said bitterly as he exceeded the speed limit to get to his destination as soon as possible.

Imogen nodded slowly and tried to speak calmly, "And, my rapist. Which I didn't remember…until basically ten seconds ago, which is why this car should be going faster!" Everything had seemed so slow to her, as if time were holding her back from stopping her best friend from going through a terrible situation.

"I'm trying, Mo, but we're going to be no help to her if I get pulled over before we can even get there," Fitz spoke venomously through his teeth, pushing his car to go even faster, hoping to just get there soon.

~~x~~

Bianca had passed out during the movie, just as planned. After all, her _roofie_ laced champagne had to eventually do its job. He was almost going to push her towards a fourth glass, and the third glass itself had been highly dangerous.

He didn't care at this point. Dr. Chris stood up, letting the beautiful brunette fall carelessly onto the couch. He hadn't planned this, but the way things had been turning out lately had been causing his _other _side to refocus. His _dark side, _it wasthe little voice inside his head that grew in control as he became more frustrated. He took one more look at the girl before smiling to himself and continuing his journey to his back room.

'_Disguises_,' she had called them. He laughed to himself as he opened the door to the dark room, _If only she knew the half of it. _

No, this stuff didn't belong to his brother, but, it was close enough. This stuff didn't belong to Dr. Chris, either, it belonged to _him_; that voice inside his head completely took over sometimes, and these _disguises_, these material objects were what kept him around longer. The two of them—Dr. Chris and the voice—fought like brothers, worried about each other like brothers, and, for the most part, worked as a team. They were just like brothers.

He turned on the lights and looked around the room with a smug expression. He walked up to the wigs, dawning the first, dark beauty that his fingers touched. With that, he could feel the anger and fury coursing through him, he roughly ripped off his shirt and yanked a dark sweatshirt off its hanger and slid it on.

Liam Christopoulos was gone.

In his place was a long haired, muscular, villain; capable of committing the worst of crimes and seeing it through to the next day without a flaw.

He slipped a switchblade into his pocket and then made his was out to the Sleeping Beauty in the living room. He smiled when he saw her lying there, helpless. Thinking of the quickest way to wake her up, he picked her up and slammed her into the nearest wall holding her roughly by the neck.

~x~

Eli was just about to burst through the door to Dr. Chris' house when the silver car came to an abrupt stop right behind his antique hearse, almost crashing into the back bumper.

"Shit," He swore to himself as Imogen jumped out of the passenger's side and started screaming for him to wait, to stop what he was about to do. He clenched his jaw when he saw none other than Mark Fitzgerald step out of the driver's side and run with Imogen up to where Eli was standing.

Eli spat, "Why the fuck are you here?" He looked angrily at Fitz, "And, why on earth would you bring her?"

"You need me here and you know it, Goldsworthy. I'm not going to let this dick mess with both Bianca and Imogen and get away with it," Fitz looked at him stubbornly, not wanting to fight with the pissed off boy before him.

Eli sighed and nodded, pushing aside his hatred for the time being, "I guess you're right; we'll work as…a team." He cringed at the words, but truly knew that it would work better this way.

Imogen smiled slightly, shaking from the cold and being so anxious, "Good, then it's settled. What's the plan?"

Eli looked at her incredulously and shook his head, "No, _Hell_ no. You are _not _going in there. I can't let you get hurt _again."_

"But Eli—"

"He's right, Mo. You have to wait out here, for us," Fitz said, shrugging apologetically at her and then looking to Eli, "And, I say that the game plan is that we go in that and beat the Hell out of this douche bag."

Eli nodded and smirked deviously, "Sounds like fun."

There was a big crashing noise right inside the house, causing everyone outside to spring into action, besides Imogen. Eli swung the door quickly and without hesitation and he and Fitz went charging into the big castle-like house as Imogen stood outside, crossing her arms and feeling scared, anxious, and useless.

Luckily for Eli and Fitz, the first room in the house was the living room, where Dr. Chris had Bianca pinned to a wall. Eli took one look at the man and the lifeless girl and everything that could have been the least bit calm inside him vanished. He felt himself start to quake with anger as he charged the man to pull him off Bianca.

Fitz was right by his side, catching Bianca as she fell. Eli took the muscular man to the ground, stumbling over top of him and beginning to punch him in the face repeatedly. But, Dr. Chris was strong, he struggled and broke free, switching the roles so he was pinning Eli to the ground and punching him forcefully in the side of his face.

"Shit, Eli," Fitz yelled, leaving Bianca out cold on the sidelines and working on peeling Dr. Chris off Eli. Fitz managed to knock him off of Eli, throwing his own punches at the crook. Eli wouldn't let him have all the fun, he quickly got up, ignoring his aching skull and bloodied mouth, teaming with Fitz to try to defeat Dr. Chris.

Imogen heard Fitz cry out for Eli and she couldn't take it anymore. There were so much noises, so many c_rashe_s and _booms _that it was driving her insane to just be immobile outside. She ran into the room just as she saw Dr. Chris pull a shiny metal object out of his pocket. She gulped in fear, "Fitz, look out!" She screamed, just as the blade was painfully thrust into her friend's stomach. Fitz stumbled back into the wall, leaving Eli alone to fight the seemingly invincible man.

Imogen wouldn't have it; she charged to help out her love, full speed at the two of them. When she reached him, he treated her like a tiny little ant, pushing her back roughly as if it were nothing, causing her to fall into the wooden coffee table, forcefully hitting her head off its sharp edge. Eli painfully took advantage of the distraction Imogen provided to grab a nearby champagne bottle and smash it into the back of the doctors heads to end this once and for all. The blow sent Dr. Chris collapsing to the floor and knocked out cold.

~~x~ *Imogen* ~x~

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. _The steady beeping like a heart beat was the first thing I heard. As I slowly opened my eyes and came into consciousness, it was like a heavy déjà vu moment. My mother was hovering next to my bed protectively as Eli stood beside her. His lip was busted and his left eye was a dark purple. Both of their eyes looked troubled as they looked at me with light smiles.

I looked over to my dad on my left, expecting to see a curly brunette standing next to him, "…Where's Bianca?" I croaked, my eyes flying to Eli as I remembered the limp was she had lain on the floor.

"Just a couple rooms down, she's got to have her stomach pumped. She had a _lot _of drugs him her system," My mom informed me, my body flooding with a shiver of relief that she would eventually be okay.

I gulped and froze, remembering something, "What about Fitz?" The image of the knife deeply piercing his stomach flashed through my mind, making my brief feeling of relief turn directly into fear.

Everyone looked at me for a few moments until my dad spoke up, "The knife wound caused a tremendous amount of blood loss, and he didn't make it, Immy."

At that point I was sure that my entire body went into shock as I covered my mouth in horror. Tears flooded from my eyes quicker and thicker than I had ever felt in my life, "It's my fault," I cried, moving my hands to cover my face as I became hysterical with tears. It felt like the tears weren't falling fast enough, my coherent thoughts began drowning and the only thing surfacing in my head being that it was my entire fault that Fitz was gone.

I'd asked him to come and help.

I had waited outside a moment too long, not being able to inform him of the knife in time.

I was to blame.

I hadn't even remembered that Dr. Chris was my pursuer until it was too late. My stupidity refused to accept the two as one! My brain had wanted to, but I couldn't! It was like a light had been shining the whole time and I had chosen to keep myself in the dark; in the place that I was afraid of the most.

It all came back to the choices that I made.

The choice to go for a walk so late at night. The choice my mind made to forget. The choice to not try harder to keep Bianca and Fitz together. The choice to keep the baby…

I moved slightly and my hands flew to my stomach. I looked up to my mom, "How badly was I hurt?"

Tears brimmed her eyes and my heart ached, afraid of her answer, "They're not sure yet, Immy, about the baby. They're just not sure."

I felt like I was going to puke.

My stomach lurched and I quickly jumped out of the hospital bed and ran straight to the bathroom. Tears continued to fall down my face as my body ached. I threw up, hysterical and beaten, I couldn't feel anything besides the intense pain in my stomach and someone holding my hair back for me.

"Shhh, Immy, it's going to be okay, calm down," Eli cooed, somehow managing not to throw up himself as he held my hair out of my face. He rubbed my back in circles, softly calming me, and not leaving my side until I was finished.

Afterwards, I thoroughly washed out my mouth and wiped off my makeup that was smeared all around my eyes. I walked back to my bed sluggishly, throwing my hair up messily into a high bun. I sat on the bed, pulling my knees to my chest and wrapping my arms around my legs. "Stop," I said clearly, looking down at my feet and referring to all the stares that were being thrown at me, "I'm fine."

I felt shaky and unstable, but, for once, I needed them to stop worrying about me. Yeah, I was broken. But I wasn't the one who needed fixing. Not today.

There was a small knock at the door, and then a petite red head in a nurse's uniform calmly walked in. She approached us with a serious expression, but not in a startling way, "I see you're up," she offered me a smile and flipped through a manila folder with the name ** , .** printed on it in bold and all capitals, "Seems you're going through a lot right now. We're going to run some tests to see if you have a concussion…Oh! Oh, you're… pregnant, okay. You're not too far along, only a couple weeks?" She looked up at me.

"A little over a month," I nodded, looking at her and holding back tears.

"That worries me. You see, it's common to miscarry within the first couple weeks of pregnancy, especially when you're under a lot of stress, or suffer a significant amount of physical damage," She looked around the room at everyone else before meeting my gaze again, "We're going to have to run a test to check your hormone balances, which will let us know how you're standing on the pregnancy. The test will be quick and easy, although the results with not be as quick." She sighed and started walking to the door, turning back when she made it to the doorway. "You are brave, be prepared for anything. You and your friends are heroes."

Then she left, my last heart string being plucked painfully from its standing position. Fitz was dead, I was no hero.

~x~

The nurse came back and took a sample of my blood and told me I could go see Bianca now. She warned me that she was disoriented, and probably a little grumpy with all the pain she was in. I didn't care. I took Eli's hand and walked to her room.

My heart pounded as I walked up to her; she looked sick, she looked weak. Bianca never looked weak.

"Hey," I said, walking up to her and releasing Eli's hand so I could take hers. "How are you feeling, girlie?" I spoke kind of hushed, trying to be gentle with her in the ways that everyone had been gentle to me.

"I hurt," She groaned simply, lightly squeezing my hand, "You were right."

I shook my head and looked at her, "Whatever's right and wrong doesn't matter anymore, okay?" I looked at her and then to Eli, wondering how to break the tragic news about Fitz without hurting Bianca even more.

She looked up at me, "I don't remember. How did you guys know? How did the two of you manage to save me?" I figured she got most of this information from that kind nurse, because she had been passed out long before our arrival and would otherwise have no idea that Eli and I showed up. And, she definitely wasn't aware of Fitz's active role in the night.

"I remembered everything. And, we had a little help," I said nervously, looking to Eli for support, and he wrapped his arms around me from behind to provide it, "Bianca, I'm sorry," I said quickly, tears spilling from my eyes yet again.

I wondered if I could eventually run out of tears to cry.

"Why?" Bianca looked worried, but completely clueless. I mentally shook myself, wanting to be strong for her.

Eli spoke up before I could, to take over what I couldn't bring myself to say, "Fitz helped us. He fought valiantly, too. He probably saved my life, the only problem with that is that it cost him his own. He was a great guy, Bianca, I'm sorry I ever doubted him." His voice shook and he spoke low. He unwrapped his arms from around me and turned around, wiping his eyes.

Bianca looked up at me, and I knew she was heartbroken, "What?" Her voice echoed in disbelief as tears fell like a waterfall from her eyes.

I squeezed her hand and looked at her with as much sincerity as I possessed, "I'm sorry, he's gone." I sat on the bed and pulled her into a hug, knowing it probably caused her physical pain, but wanting to play an active role as he best friend and take away her emotional pain as well as I could.

I held her close and we both sobbed, the feeling of pain and loss mirroring in one another and pulsing through our veins uncontrollably. Eli found a chair where he sat quietly, keeping to himself as we sobbed wordlessly for what seemed like forever.

~x~ *Bianca* ~x~

It was hard; right after I felt like my entire stomach had been pulled out through my throat, my heart was forcefully pulled right out of my chest. Fitz was gone and I had no one to blame but myself.

I hadn't listened.

I never listened.

And, it'd be my fault if Imogen lost her baby. I couldn't even blame Eli, he saved my life, and he avenged Imogen. He was a knight in shining armour. Just like Fitz had been for me. But, my Aunt was right, I was just a waste of time and space. I could only wreck people's lives, including my own.

~x~ *Eli* ~x~

I was always too late. I could never truly help anyone with my terrible timing. I couldn't help anyone, period. Hell, I couldn't even be strong right now for Imogen and Bianca.

It was true, I never liked Fitz, but you had to respect a guy like that; willing to save the girl he truly loved even after she ripped his heart out? Helping me out when Dr. Chris was prepared to take me out with his bare hands?

_I'm sorry, Fitz. _I said to myself, my jaw clenched as I sat there and let the girls have all the time that they needed together.

~xxxxxx~

The nurse and Imogen's parents joined the teens in Bianca's room so that the nurse could tell them all the good news together. Everyone's nerves were coiled up, and ready to hear the worse; not actually sure if any of them cold bear any more bad news. The nurse looked around at all of them, "The baby is fine and should continue to progress along well." She offered them a warming smile as they all collectively sighed in relief.

Bianca hugged Imogen tightly, happy for her. Eli joined, wrapping his arms around both girls and kissing the top of Imogen's head. They held each other tight. This was the highlight of the broken night that was soon going to fade into new morning, fixing things as much as they could be.

Because, when things are broken, you really can only hope for them to be able to be fixed.

**And, scene. The ending was kind of, eh. Whateverrr. Anyway, I was a give a few thanks to: Olivia(Degrassian13) Mariah(mzfeistyx3), Asya(YeahItsAsya), and Moxxy(MoxxyRain). For everything (x, I love you guys :D. **

**I'm going to branch off a story about the lovely Bianca, by the way, it's probably going to be hurt/comfort stuffffffff, so look out for it(Eli and Imogen will be in it, they just won't have huuuuge roles). **

**I hope you guys enjoyed this, it kind of makes me said that it's over, but onward I go. Check out my other stories, eh? (: Review? LOVE YOU, BYE xxxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
